My Kinda Life Crossover A Powerful Friendship
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: Continuing after episode 78 of My Kinda Life.
1. Chapter 1 Coming Home

_**Save Me! Lollipop/My Kinda Life Crossover**_

_**A Powerful Friendship **_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

Well, here's the next 'My Kinda Life' crossover story with another one of my favourite animes called 'Save Me! Lollipop!' This crossover comes along after the 78th episode of the series and shows how everyone is doing...plus with a few surprises awaiting...one of which answers the biggest question everyone has been asking me about Matthew and Kaede, I can't reveal the answer now, you'll have to see for yourself. Now note that the villian in this story is a made-up character created by me, he's not an official character of 'Save Me! Lollipop!' For this crossover, you'll also get the chance to see all the characters introduced in the series before in the past three seasons and like before, the mentioning of other specials will not be mentioned here.

The actual idea came to me after I had finished writing up 'Ultimate Alliance', and ever since, I've been working on this story. As a reminder that this crossover is rated PG with no swearing but will it come with some action. Anyhow, that's enough talking from me, as I am now proud to present the newest crossover adventure...and be sure to keep your eyes open for the next series with the same characters coming out soon.

**Chapter 1: Coming Home**

What can I say, but everything is just perfect. I'm still living in the City of Tokyo, I've got so many wonderful friends and family and I'm still with the girl I love. It has now been a whole year since I first moved in with her (I mean that, cause today is September 19th 2010).

Plus it has been a while, since those horrible 'knuckleheads' left and have never returned.

Throughout the month of August, Kaede and I did a little travelling to the states, mostly in the Pennsylvania area. Now we were back in the city and looking forward to seeing everyone again.

"At least we didn't have any problems with the people at the docks," I was saying to Kaede, "I can remember that before I had moved here, I had to pay the man at the docks a lot of money to allow me to bring my truck along."

"That was mean of him," said Kaede.

"Yeah, but at least we didn't have that problem this time."

Kaede smiled, then she placed her head on my right shoulder, then I placed my right hand on her right shoulder.

"Did you enjoy our little trip?" I asked her.

"I did," she smiled, "I had a great time, especially since I got to be with you."

I was starting to blush and so was Kaede.

"We sure did get a lot of filming done while we were there, how many tapes did I use?"

"I don't know," she said, thinking it over, "I think it was seven tapes, I think."

As we were heading off for the house, we were listening to my mix CDs again. We really enjoyed listening to 'You'll Be In My Heart', it is now our ultimate favourite song.

"If we were getting married," said Kaede, "this would be our song."

"Yeah," I smiled.

By now we were just passing by the resturant, known as 'Flora', when we suddenly heard a loud car horn, then there was a loud whoosh...then a few seconds later was a loud crash.

"What was that?" asked Kaede.

"I don't know, sounded like somebody had crashed."

Boy was I ever right, as we came around another street corner...there was a wrecked car (I couldn't tell what year it was), steam and smoke arose from it. Kaede and I got out to see if anyone was hurt.

"It's not leaking any gas," said Kaede.

"Normally cars that crash don't leak any gas," I said, "that only ever happens in movies."

We moved over to the front of the car, where we saw a young teenage girl with brown hair sitting in the driver's seat, looking all battered up from the crash.

I removed the ruined doors off the car, then Kaede and I helped the poor girl out and brought her over to our truck.

"Maybe we should bring her back to the house," suggested Kaede, "maybe we can help the poor girl."

"Good idea," I said.

So we brought her over to the truck, I placed some of our stuff in the back of the truck, while Kaede made the back seat comfortable, then she carefully placed the girl in the back seat.

"Thankfully we're not too far from the house," I said, getting back into the truck.

We continued on our way to the house, just as a tow truck came up to pull the ruined car away.

"I guess someone else saw the accident," said Kaede.

"I guess so," I said, "still it makes me wonder how can a car crash into the streets like that, cause the only way it can do that, is to fall from the sky."

"That's not possible though, is it?"

"No it isn't, cars can't fly and I know that flying cars have not been made in the realm of the gods or the realm of the demons."

"Well maybe that girl can tell us how she crashed, when she wakes up."

Soon we reached the house, Kaede went up the pathway first with some of her suitcases. Primula, Naomi, Bridget the cat, and Daisy (my little sister) were all there to greet us.

"Did you guys have a good trip?" asked Naomi.

"We did," smiled Kaede, "we had a great time."

"So where's Matt?" asked Daisy.

Before Kaede could answer, I came walking up with the brown haired girl, I was carrying her on my back, "oh no, not again Big Bro," giggled Naomi.

"How many girls are you planning on bringing home?" asked Daisy as a little joke.

"Huh? Is that suppose to be some kinda joke? Cause, it kinda missed!"

"We don't have enough room for another girl," giggled Primula.

"When you three are done with your silly jokes, do you mind giving me a hand here?"


	2. Chapter 2 Nina

**Chapter 2: Nina**

Soon the injuried girl was lying down on our couch, Daisy had brought over one of the pillows for the brown haired girl to rest on, while Primula brought over a first aid kit and a blanket.

"So what happened to this girl Big Bro?" asked Naomi.

"Well we're not sure, all we know is that we found this girl in the wreck of a car that might have fallen from the sky."

"You have to be kidding me, cars can't fly."

"I know it doesn't make any sense, Kaede and I were just as confused as you are when we found her."

"So, what should we do with her?" asked Daisy.

"We should probably try to wake her up," said Kaede, "her family must be worried about her."

"You got a good point there Kaede," I said. I walked over to the injuried girl, "hey, it's time to wake up!" She wouldn't wake up.

"I think I know how to wake her up," said Naomi, "Big Sis, please get me a couple of ice-cubes."

"We better clear this spot of the living room," I said, "cause we know what's going to happen."

Daisy, Kaede and I moved some of the furniture out of the way, just as Primula came back with some ice cubes in her hands.

"Alright now, I need her sitting up."

Daisy helped with that, Kaede and I both stood back, we both knew what was coming next.

"Three...two...one..." Naomi slipped the ice cubes down the back of the girl's shirt.

Well it worked, as the poor girl woke up, eyes wide open - then she jumped off the couch and jumping around, trying to get the ice cubes.

"I haven't seen that little trick in months," Kaede whispered to me.

"Mostly because I was always able to outsmart Little Sis everytime," I whispered to her.

At last, the brown haired girl was able to get the ice cubes out, as they fell to the floor.

"We're sorry about that," said Kaede, the girl looked over to us, "but we didn't know any other way to wake you up."

The girl looked all around, "where am I?" she asked.

"You're in our home," said Naomi, "and again, I'm sorry for putting that ice down the back of your shirt."

"That's alright," she said.

"How are you feeling?" asked Primula.

"Still a little battered," she said as she noticed the bandages, "but I think I'm okay."

"That's good," smiled Naomi, "I'm Naomi Fuyou, by the way."

"I'm Primula, but you can call me Rimu, if you want."

"I'm Daisy Gagnon."

"I'm Kaede Fuyou."

"And I'm Matthew Gagnon."

"What's your name?" asked Naomi.

"I'm Nina..." then she started looking around, "you wouldn't happen to have seen my friends by any chance, did you?"

"What are your friend's names?" asked Primula.

"Ichi and Zero, I've been looking around for them for a while. I thought I had found them, but I guess it wasn't them."

"How did you crash?" asked Daisy, "from what Matt said, it looked like you had dropped out of the sky."

Nina looked at Daisy, then to all of us with a worried look, "actually the car was being carried a helicopter," she said, "I asked the pilot to be careful, he was suppose to lower the car safely to the ground when he pushed the wrong switch and dropped me and the car to the ground."

"You're lucky to survive that," said Naomi, "you're also lucky that Big Bro and Kaede found you and brought you here."

"Yes I am thankful," she then looked over to us, "thank you for helping me."

"That's okay," smiled Kaede, "we're always glad to help anyone out."

In a short while, Primula brought in some tea, coffee and sodas to drink and of course during that time, Naomi told Nina that we all lived together, she was shocked. Then came my story (only with shorter details) and as per usual (like everyone else before), she said 'you poor soul'.

"Nina," said Kaede, "if you want, you can use our phone to call your family."

"Thanks, but I'm can't. You see, they live far away from here and...well to be honest, I haven't been able to get in contact with them for a long time."

"Hey," said Naomi, "maybe she should stay with us, at least till she finds her friends."

"That's a good idea Naomi," smiled Kaede, then she looked over to Nina, "you're more than welcome to stay in my room."

"Thank you...but where will you sleep?"

"I'll sleep with Matthew."

"You two sleep together?" she was in shock.

"Of course we do," I smiled.

"I bet you two were sleeping in the same bed while you were on your trip," giggled Naomi. She then looked over to us, we were looking serious, "you did sleep together, didn't you?"

"Of course we did," smiled Kaede, "the 'Red Caboose Inn's' hotel rooms all came with just one bed."

"Just one?" asked Primula.

"Actually I think there were some rooms came with two beds," I said, "but during our little trip, Kaede and I slept in the same bed."

"Did you get a lot of pictures and films from your trip?" asked Daisy.

"We did, I did all the filming and Kaede took all the pictures."

"I asked Matthew if I could take the pictures, cause I can't really hold the video camera steady. You can see what I mean when we show you the videos later."

"Alright!" said Naomi, cheering loudly, "MOVIE NIGHT!"

"Plus we have plenty of pictures to show," I said.

"I'll upload them to my laptop right now," said Kaede.

"Which one?" asked Daisy, "the one your father gave you for Christmas or your old one?"

"The newer one," said Kaede, "my old laptop doesn't have a spot for the camera's card."

"While you're doing that, Daisy, why don't you give me a hand with bringing in all the stuff from the truck. Don't worry, there isn't too much."

"I know that," she giggled, "Naomi and I were the ones who helped you load up your truck remember?"

"Of course I remember," I chuckled.

So Daisy followed me to the truck, while Naomi went into the kitchen, she was going to make tonnes of popcorn for us.

"Would you like to watch the slideshow and the movies, Nina?" asked Kaede.

"Ah, sure," she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 Home Movies

**Chapter 3: Home Movies**

In about thirty minutes, we were all ready. Kaede had already showed the pictures, there were some that I had taken, which showed Kaede standing beside some trains. Now was the time to show the movies.

Naomi came in with three bowls of popcorn.

"I think that's a little too much popcorn Little Sis," I said to her.

"Yeah I got a little carried away," she giggled nervously.

"Again," said Primula quietly, "she did that four times while you two were away."

"I was wondering why she was screaming whenever we called," I chuckled as a little joke. Kaede giggled a little bit and so did Nina, Naomi however was silent and blushing a bright shade of red.

"Sorry," she groaned.

"Nah, that's okay Little Sis," I said, "it can happen from time to time, accidents do happen. Still it's a good thing you made all this popcorn, cause there's a lot on these movies."

"I'm looking forward to seeing this," smiled Daisy.

She wasn't alone, mostly everyone was. So finally I put in one of the tapes and pressed the play button on the remote, showing the start of our stay at Strasburg Pennsylvania.

"It was a nice little town," said Kaede, "and the people were so friendly."

The video then showed the 'Red Caboose' Inn, then came some film showing the room, but the picture was a little bit wobbly.

"What happened there Big Bro?" asked Naomi.

"That wasn't me."

"I was filming during that time," said Kaede, "I know I'm not really that good with filming."

"Don't worry about it Kaede," I smiled, as I placed my right hand on her right shoulder again, "you'll get better with some practise. Still I have to say that you did a lot better than I did when I first started filming."

"Oh there you are Matt," said Daisy.

Sure enough on the film, there I was, coming into the room with our suitcases.

"Kaede, what are you doing with the camera?" I had asked.

"I just wanted to try it out," she had answered, "that is okay, isn't it?"

"Of course it is."

Then the video showed some of the shops in the Strasburg area, then came a huge railway museum.

"It really was a big museum," said Kaede, "I've never seen that many trains in one area."

"Yeah, but that was only on the inside," I added in, "there's plenty more trains outside."

The film showed the little walk around inside the musuem, showing off the rolling stock with old coaches, frieght cars (trucks as some people call them), old diesels and plenty of steam engines.

"Looks like you could climb aboard inside the engines," said Naomi.

"I believe they are called cabs," said Daisy, (of course I had taught Daisy a small bit about trains).

"That's right Daisy," I said, "and we did get the chance to look inside the cab of some of these engines, as you can see now in our film."

For the next seven minutes, the video showed off the rest of the museum's collection, then we moved on to the railroad that was across the street.

"Did you guys get to go on a train ride?" asked Primula.

"We did," said Kaede, "it was wonderful."

"How come you're slowing down?" Daisy asked as she saw the train slowing down.

"Must be the ghost train that the conductor was talking about," I looked over to Daisy who was looking nervous, "it's not a real ghost train, it's just the engine at the back of the train, blowing it's whistle."

"Daisy doesn't like hearing about ghosts," Naomi whispered to Nina, "she's terrified of them."

"I know the feeling," Nina whispered back, "I get scared sometimes if I ever hear ghosts, but what I really don't like is when people try to trick me by pretending that they are ghosts."

"I know the feeling," Naomi said and looked over to me.

"There are a lot of horses and carts there," said Primula.

"That's mostly because it's Amish country," I said, "boy, those people were friendly. Right Kaede?"

"Yep," she smiled happily.

"Now we're coming up to the little plaza that featured two train store, one Thomas store and a small area where they had a giant sized train set."

"How big was it Matt?" asked Daisy.

"Oh you'll see," I chuckled.

The next part of the video showed the actual layout, which was four times the size of Kaede's old classroom, Naomi, Nina, Daisy and Primula were surprised to see the size of it.

"I've never seen so many model trains before," Kaede had said on the film.

"Well there's plenty to see here Kaede," I had said.

For another five minutes, the video showed the layout, then we went to the second tape where we showed more of the layout. Then came the next destination.

"We stayed at the Tunnel Inn just outside of Altoona," said Kaede, sure enough the video showed the hotel, then the room we were to be staying in. Then came the view anyone would get looking outside the window.

"The hotel was that close to the tracks?" asked Naomi.

"Yep," I answered, "with about forty to sixty trains going by with every day that passed."

"FORTY TO SIXTY?" everyone asked.

"That is true," answered Kaede, "I was woken up by one to two trains during our first night, but Matthew was fast asleep."

"No surprising," giggled Naomi, "considering that he is a heavy sleeper."

"How long did you stay there?" asked Primula.

"For about two weeks," said Kaede, "just like Strasburg."

Then the videos showed some sences from the famous Horseshoe curve, at times everyone could hear Kaede saying out loud 'here comes another train!'

"I couldn't help it," she giggled, "I was just excited to see a lot of trains."

"That's okay Kaede," I smiled, "to be honest with you, I was excited too."

Kaede just smiled at me, then we both looked back at the film as we were showing many different spots of the horseshoe curve.

"They had a diesel engine sitting on display there?" asked Naomi.

"Yep," I answered, "and as you can tell it's an old pennsylvania diesel engine."

"Hold on a second," said Daisy, "the sign isn't talking about the diesel, it's taking about an engine number 1361. The diesel engine is not 1361."

"Good eye there Daisy. Well you'll find out about 1361 in a short while as we continue showing the other tapes."

"How many did you record?"

"I have no idea, mostly seven tapes, at least I think."

Next was the trip to the railroad museum in Altoona, we looked at a lot of interesting stuff there and even found out about the '1361'. A film had explained it all, but since we couldn't take the camera in the theatre, Kaede and I explained what the film had explained about.

Next was tape three, "you guys are going to love this next place," I chuckled, "it's a nice little town called Hershey."

"Why does that sound familar?" asked Naomi quietly.

"It'll come to you in a minute," I muttered.

We watched for another minute before Naomi shouted, "IT'S THE SAME NAME AS THE CHOCOLATE BARS!"

"Now she gets it," I whispered to Kaede, of course she giggled quietly.

As we watched the video some more, we could hear Kaede speak.

"I never knew there was a city named after a chocolate bar. I learn something new everyday."

Mostly everyone was laughing when we heard that, even Nina couldn't help but laugh over hearing that.

"It was a nice little town to visit," Kaede said, after we had stopped laughing, "they even had a chocolate factory and huge store."

"Did you guys bring back any chocolates for us?" asked Naomi.

"Take a look in the brown suitcase," I said, trying hard not to chuckle.

Primula brought it over and sure enough, inside the brown suitcase were some of the things we bought during the trip, which included the chocolate bars.

"Just make sure you don't eat too many of them," I chuckled.

"We promise," said Daisy, Primula and Naomi in unison.

"And you can have some too, Nina," said Kaede, "if you want any."

"Thank you," she smiled.

We continued to watch the rest of the tape for a while until the third tape was done, "I think we should safe the rest for another night, wouldn't you guys agree?" I asked.

"Oh alright," sighed Naomi, personally I think she wanted to continue watching the rest of the movies.


	4. Chapter 4 The Welcome Back Dinner

**Chapter 4: The 'Welcome Back' Dinner**

In an hour, we were all sitting in the kitchen at the table, Naomi had brought in an extra chair for Nina, and Primula had set up the table for all of us.

"I hope you'll like the food I made for tonight," smiled Kaede.

"Wait," gasped Nina, "you cooked all this by yourself?"

"Actually I had some help from Matthew."

"Looks like you made a lot tonight Kaede," said Naomi.

"Mostly because tonight's a special occasion," I said, "wanna take a wild guess what it is?"

"Ah, because you two are finally home?"

"There's that, but there's another reason..." I looked over to Kaede and gave her a wink, she knew and replied back with a wink.

"It's been one year since you first moved in with Kaede," said Primula.

Daisy and Naomi looked over to us shocked, "is that true?" they asked in unison, "has it been a whole year?"

"Yes it has," smiled Kaede.

"Was today also the first day when you first kissed?" asked Naomi cheekily, but she stopped when she saw Primula look at her with a serious look.

"You two didn't kiss until your 9th day here, right?" asked Daisy.

"That's right Daisy, but we did start hugging last year, right Matthew?"

"That would be correct Kaede," I smiled.

Soon the entire meal was sitting on the table and would you believe that the meal was a special chicken dinner, quite like the one Kaede had cooked up last year.

"Delicous," smiled Nina, "I've tasted home-cooking before, but I never tasted anything as good as this. You're really good, Kaede"

"Thank you," smiled Kaede.

I had to smile too, then I looked over to Daisy, "so how much damage did Naomi cause while we were gone?"

"HEY!" she snapped angerily.

"I'm only joking Little Sis, you know that," I said in a kinder way, "but seriously, I'm glad to see that you three were able to keep the house all neat and tiddy."

"Well we tried, but Daisy was crying the first night you two were away."

"You mean right after we left?"

"Yep."

"Little Sis was crying too," said Primula out loud.

"BIG SIS!" shouted Naomi, "I thought I asked you not to say that to them."

"Hey it's okay Little Sis, we can understand how you three were feeling."

"Were you two feeling the same way during your trip?"

"We were," said Kaede, "but we always did our best to cheer each other up."

"That's so sweet," sighed Nina, she was looking down to her plate of food and looked a little sad. I guess she was missing her friends terribly.

"Was it just one week after the attack that you guys decided to go on your trip?" asked Naomi.

"Yes it was just one week," I answered.

"What attack?" asked Nina.

So I explained to Nina what had happened that one night when those four 'knuckleheads' came here, she was overall shocked to hear all this.

"So where are they now?"

"They're back in Canada, I gave them the option of going back to Canada and without me, or I would make sure they went back to jail."

"Damon would certainly make sure that they would go away," said Daisy, "like he has done before."

"You never saw their many attacks," said Naomi.

"No, but I have heard about them from Matt and for the record, I saw the attack that night when they came here and also what Matt did afterwords. Seriously that must have hurt."

"It did, but at that point, I didn't care if I got hurt. I had to make sure that Kaede was safe."

"And you did safe me Matthew," smiled Kaede, "thank you so much."

"You're welcome Kaede."

During this time we were both blushing as we stared at each other.

"Still you did surprise us all when you two told us that you were going on a vacation to the states," said Naomi.

"Oh yeah..."

This is how that conversation went...

"You two are going away for a while?" all three asked in unison.

"Yep," I answered, "Kaede and I have decided that it would be a good idea to go to the states for a while, then we'll come back around September."

"But why can't we go with you?" asked Naomi.

"I think you why," said Primula, "this will give them a chance to spend some time alone."

"And to see new places and meet new people too," added Daisy.

"You just took the words out of my mouth there Daisy," I chuckled, "but don't worry, Kaede and I will be sure to take lots of pictures and film, then when we come back, we'll show you them all."

"We promise," said Kaede.

"Will you two promise to call us whenever you can?" asked Daisy.

"We will," answered Kaede.

"And will you bring back some interesting stuff from your trip?" asked Naomi.

"We will," I answered this time.

Primula then spoke up, "so when are you two planning on going on your little trip?"

"Tomorrow," we both answered together.

"Morning or evening?"

"Morning," I answered.

And this is what did happen during the next morning...

"Big Bro," I looked over to my doorway and there was Naomi, "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit."

"Sure Little Sis, what is it?"

"Well...I..." she was finding it a little hard to talk to me, "what I'm trying to say is...I'M GOING TO MISS YOU!" She then ran up to me and gave me a big hug, "I'll miss Kaede too, I'm going to go talk to her..." She couldn't finish as she was crying.

"It's okay Naomi," this time I said her actual name, "I'm going to miss you as well, you, Primula and Daisy too, but you don't need to worry, we'll be back after the trip is done."

"I know that."

I gently wiped her tears away from her eyes with my right second finger.

"Have a good trip Matthew."

"I will."

Naomi then told the same thing to Kaede and of course Naomi broke down in tears in front of her.

Then after she cried out all her tears, Naomi helped Kaede bring her suitcases downstairs and into the back seat of the truck. Daisy helped me too with bringing my suitcases downstairs, then I packed them into the back seat.

"Does everyone know that you're going away on this trip?" she asked me.

"Yep, I told everyone."

"What about your workplace?"

"I told them yesterday. Sakura has promised to help Al out with the show until we return from the trip, plus I left them a list of what the show can talk about."

"Why's that?"

"Just in case, you never know."

"I guess so."

Finally in about thirty minutes, we were ready to head out.

"Matt," Daisy said quietly, "before you guys go for your trip, can I give you a hug?"

"Sure Daisy."

She came up to me and gave me a hug, then Naomi and then Primula. Then they went to hug Kaede too, they were a little bit sad, but they were also happy.

"Well we better get going...oh and..." I said as a joke, "don't think about having any parties while we are gone."

"We promise," they all said in unison.

Then we said our goodbyes to them and walked off to the truck. They waved and so did Nerine, Daryl, Forbesii, Sai, Kikyou, Dave, Eustoma, Sage and Cineraria until we had driven away.

"Of course Daisy...and I," said Naomi quietly, "we did break down in tears again."

"But now we have no reason to be sad," smiled Daisy, "now that you two are home again."

"Well, it feels good to be home," I smiled.

Kaede happily agreed and so did everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5 Nighttime Conversations

**Chapter 5: Nighttime Conversations**

At around eight thirty, I was in my room, unpacking all of my suitcases and putting stuff away, and for the record I was already in my pajamas.

"I bet that feels familar," said a voice, I looked to the door and there was Naomi.

"Yeah it is," I chuckled, "just one year ago, I was doing the same thing - unpacking all my stuff, only last time I was moving in, this year I'm unpacking after a trip."

"That's true and...I wasn't here last year."

She looked down to the floor with a sad look. I walked over to her and got down on my knees, so that I could be at her height.

"Naomi," again I said her actual name, "while you are right that you weren't with us last year when I first moved in, I am happy that you were brought into our family and to have you here makes our every day lives special."

"Do you really mean it Matthew?"

"Of course I do."

"Thank you," she then gave me a big hug. I hugged her back and we hugged for a couple of minutes, then we walked over to her room, which she and Daisy sleep in, Daisy sleeps in the top bed while Naomi sleeps in the bottom bed (mostly cause she's afraid of heights).

"Are you going to read a story to us Matt?" asked Daisy, she was already in her pajamas.

"Yep, now which story would you guys like me to read?"

"Any story is good," said Naomi.

I looked threw Naomi's little collection of manga books and soon came across one book that the two would like called 'Time Stranger Kyoko'.

They enjoyed listening to the story, and soon they fell asleep, Daisy was the first to sleep and then it was Naomi.

"Good night my little sisters," I smiled.

Then I gave them a small kiss on the left sides of their faces and tugged them in gently, then I quietly walked out of the bedroom and walked back over to my bedroom.

"Were you reading a story to Little Sis and Daisy?" asked Primula, who was just coming upstairs with Bridget following behind her.

"Yep, I was just reading them a story and now they are sleeping."

"That's good, cause they really missed listening to you telling stories, but they mostly missed you and Kaede more."

"And what about you Primula?"

"Well...I missed you guys too. You guys are the best family I could ever ask for, I was feeling a little lonely without you or Kaede to talk to, but Little Sis and Daisy did their best to cheer me up."

"That's good. Cause you know Primula, I am happy to be a part of your family and I'm happy that you're a part of my family, it's like I told you before, you are a sister to me."

"Even though we are so different."

"We're still family."

"Thank you...it's good to have you two back."

"Did you tell Kaede that?"

"Yep, we all did."

Primula continued to smile as she walked back into her room and of course Bridget followed along behind her. Then Kaede came out of her room, she was bringing her pillow and her dolphins over to my bed.

"Was that Rimu I just heard?"

"Yeah that was Primula."

"Was she telling you that she's happy that we are back?"

"Yep, she, Daisy and Little Sis have all said that to me. In fact Primula told me that they all said that you too."

"They did, although Naomi got a little emotionial."

"She did that with me too."

Then we heard some footsteps coming up from behind us, it was Nina. She was wearing one of Kaede's pajamas, this one was similar to her nearly white dress, while Kaede herself was wearing her orange pajamas with the pink outlines.

"Thanks for letting me wear one of your pajamas Kaede," she said kindly, "I really do appreacite this."

"Your welcome Nina. Oh and if you start to feel cold in the night, look in my closet, I have a couple of extra blankets in there."

"Thanks."

Then after saying good night to us, Nina went back into Kaede's room, while Kaede and I did our usual hugging. "To think it was just one year ago that we started our nightly hugs," I whispered.

"Yeah, only now I'm not crying."

I had to agree with her on that, then after a couple of minutes, we went back into my room. I of course, logged back onto the Sodor Island Forums, there were quite a few messages. Then I found one from Warrior, which read.

"We're planning on dropping by for a visit in September, hope to see you there."

"So they're here in Tokyo," I said out loud.

"Your friends are here?"

"Yep, and I'm sure they will be interested into hearing about our trip like everyone else."

I looked around on the fourms for a while, reading some new adaptations or stories, then at last, Kaede and I were finally ready to go to bed.

"Matthew, I just want to say, thank you for taking me on that trip, I had a wonderful time."

"Well I'm glad you had a great time Kaede. Maybe we can go out on another trip soon."

"I would like that," she was blushing at this time and so was I. Our lips came closer and closer until they connected and we kissed for a couple of minutes, before we were finally ready to go to sleep. "I'll see you in the morning," Kaede said sweetly to me.

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said to her, I winked as I always do and she giggled.

"I love you."

"And I love you too."

"Good night Matthew."

"Good night Kaede."

I was just about to close my eyes when Kaede asked, "have you had that nightmare ever since that attack?"

"Nope, not once."

"I'm glad to hear that, sorry for distrubing you."

"That's okay Kaede, my sweet princess." I then gave her a small kiss on the right side of her face. She blushed happily, then she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Then after a minute, I finally closed my eyes and went happily to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Back to Work

**Chapter 6: Back to Work**

The next morning, we all sat down to a wonderful breakfast. Naomi and Daisy came into the kitchen, showing off their new school uniforms.

"Wow!" I gasped, then I smiled, "you two look great in your uniforms."

"Thanks Big Bro," smiled Naomi, "oh and the members of Kaede's fan-club have told us to give you a message..."

"What? They're still going at it? Honestly, I would have thought they have given up after the graduation."

"They haven't. Oh and ah, the message they said is...get away from Kaede or they will..."

"What they said next, we do not wish to repeat," said Daisy quietly.

"I understand, well I sure hope somebody is still teaching those punks a lesson."

"Big Sis freezes them everytime," said Naomi.

Nina looked over to Primula a little surprised, I'm only guessing that Primula hasn't told her everything about the powers she has.

Anyhow, after breakfast and helping to clean the dishes, Primula, Daisy and Naomi got all their school stuff together and were ready to go.

"We'll see you later," called Naomi.

"Have a good day you three," smiled Kaede.

"We will!" called Primula.

After they were gone, I got my shoes on and my usual sweater, "Well I better be off for work...are you going to be okay all alone Kaede?"

"I'll be okay, besides I'm not completely alone, Nina is here with me remember?"

"That's true. Well you have a good day, okay?"

"Okay and you have a good day too."

She then got up on her toes and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, "oh and I before I forget, here's a special lunch I made for you."

She handed it to me, all wrapped up in a blue bag, "thank you Kaede, I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you later."

Kaede watched me walk down the pathway and head off for the truck, then she went back inside. No sooner had I opened the gate, then I heard, "hello Matthew."

I looked to my right and there was Nerine, princess of the realm of the demons and good neighbour and friend to us.

"Hello Nerine, how are you doing today?"

"I'm okay, it's good to see you back, when did you two get in?"

"They came in last night," called another voice, this one belonged to Sia, princess number one of the relam of the gods and our other neighbour, "I saw your truck come in last night."

"Yeah well, I'm sorry that we didn't let you guys know that we were back, we just wanted to spend the night with our sisters."

"That's understandable," said Sia.

"So where's your sister?" I asked.

"I have no idea," she sighed deeply, "I just hope she's not trying to convince Dave to fall in love with her and not me...yet again."

"By the sounds of it, this has been going on even when we're gone right?"

"Sad to say, yes! But there's also good news, I got a job down at Flora."

"That's good," then I looked over to Nerine, "what about you, what have you been up too?"

"Well...I haven't been doing that much, but you'll be happy to know that I've been going out with Daryl more often than before."

"That's great news. Well, I better get going, if you two would like to talk to Kaede, she'll be home all day."

I checked over the engine for less than a minute, while Sia went off to work and Nerine went off to get grogeries for her and her family. Then I started up the truck, then I headed off for work.

I pulled into the parking lot in about ten minutes, normally it would take at least thirty five minutes to walk to there from the house. I parked the truck in my usual spot, then I locked it up and walked inside the buidling where 'Tech Corner' is usually filmed. No sooner had I walked onto the set then I saw a tired out Alfred (Al for short and that's the normal name we all call him) and Sakura Yae at the desk.

"So what should we do today?" asked Sakura.

"I have no idea," groaned Al, "we've used up alot of ideas lately, I don't know if we can do anything new."

"Why not do a demostration on how to build a train set," I called.

They both looked over to me and gasped, they weren't alone as Mr. Quinten was there too and he was a bit surprised.

"MATTHEW!" they all cried, "you're back!" cried Al.

"That's right," I smiled, "I'm back!"

"Good!" called another voice, as I felt a huge slap on my back. The slap came from my old childhood friend, Lisa Brugger.

"You had to slap me on the back, didn't you?" I asked angerily.

"Darn right," she giggled happily, "it's been far too long since I got the chance to slap you on the back. Boy, did that feel good!"

Mr. Quinten, Al and Sakura walked over towards me.

"It's good to see you back again Matthew," smiled Mr. Quinten.

"Well it's good to be back," then I looked over to Al and Sakura, "I see that you two have a good job with the show while I was away - but overhearing your conversation a couple of minutes ago, you two have used up all the ideas I left, right?"

"Yes," groaned Sakura, "but that's only when we couldn't come up with any ideas."

"We gave it our best shot Matthew," said Al.

"Yes I know," I smiled, "you don't always need to be perfect, as long as you tried your best then that's good enough to hear."

"So Matthew," said Mr. Quinten, "are you going to be working today?"

"Yep, I'm going to be working again today."

I think they were all happy to hear that, especially Sakura, who looked more worn out than Al did, especially considering that Sakura is usually working behind the cameras as the producer of the show.

"Well, when you're done work for today Matthew," called Lisa, "drop by my shop and we can talk, I'll give Michael a call and let him know to drop by."

"Alright Lisa!" I called to her.

She headed off back to her computer lab, while the rest of us went back to the set and got everything set up for today's show, which only showed from nine to two in the afternoon.

After the show was done for the day, I helped Al and Sakura clean up the set, then we headed out on our ways. I went over to Lisa's computer lab, where she was waiting with another old childhood of ours, Michael Quinones and his girlfriend, Destiny.

"Hey Matthew, it's good to see you back!" smiled Michael.

We both high-fived each other so hard that we felt a sharp jolt of pain in our hands, "just like when we were kids," I chuckled quietly while groaning in pain.

"How's Kaede doing?" asked Destiny.

"She's okay, and so is our visitor."

"What visitor?" asked Lisa, "why is it you keep hiding these things from me?"

"You never asked. Our visitor is a young teenage girl we found in a car accident yesterday, she's looking for her friends Ichi and Zero, but she hasn't been able to find them."

"What do they look like?" asked Destiny.

I told them all that Nina had said yesterday about her friends, plus how we found the girl in the car wreckage, I think they were mostly shocked.

"Well, we'll be sure to keep an eye out for them," said Michael.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot. Now I should go home and see how Kaede is doing."

"Matthew," called Lisa, "Kaede's little fan-club..."

"I know, I got the message from Little Sis and Daisy this morning. I'm not at all worried about those guys."

I walked back over to my truck, waved good-bye to my friends and drove off for home.


	7. Chapter 7 Reunited With Many Friends

**Chapter 7: Reunited with the Many Friends**

When I pulled up to the driveway, I could see a tusken red haired girl staring at me from the porch of her house. That would be Kikyou, Princess number two of the realm of the gods.

"Hello Kikyou, I hear you and Sia have been fighting over Dave again!"

"There wouldn't be any fighting if Sia would allow me to go out with Dave just once."

"Same as always," I muttered.

I continued walking along the pathway, till I finally reached the doorway, slid the door to the side and walked inside. No sooner was I inside, then I saw Kaede standing there and smiling.

She then ran up towards me and hugged me, I hugged her right back, "how was your day Matthew?"

"It was good, I got to see Al, Sakura, Mr. Quinten, Michael, Destiny and Lisa...she's still slapping me on the back. So how was your day?"

"I had a good day too, I've been getting lots of phone calls all day."

"I guess it's because of the show today, if they know that if I'm back, then you're here too."

"Yeah," then she added, "I'm glad to see you home, I missed you."

She got up on her toes and gave me another kiss on the lips.

"I missed you too Kaede."

"I'm happy to see you two are still smiling," said another voice from behind us. I was shocked as I didn't hear that person walk in, it was Mr. Fuyou, Kaede's father.

"First the sisters and now Mr. Fuyou, how many times am I going to be scared out of my wits?"

"I'm sorry Matthew, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay Mr. Fuyou," I smiled, "it's good to see you again, how's work treating you?"

"It's treating me well and you'll be happy to know that the car is still in one piece. Although it was leaking some oil, so I had to take it to a mechanic to get it repaired."

"So when did you come in?"

"I came in at around nine thirty."

At that moment, our three 'sisters' came walking in with a few guests. Shiori, Yukie Shimo's younger sister, was hanging out with Naomi, while Max and Monty, the twin boys that Primula usually hang out with, were here too.

"Hey Matthew," said Max, "we heard that you were back."

"And Kaede too," said Monty firmly, "you're always forgetting something!"

"I am not!" he snapped, "you're the forgetful one!"

"Am not!"

This resulted in a little fight between the two boys again, they always do this whenever they can't agree on anything. Primula didn't mind this at all, she knows it's their way of showing that they care for her, even if they aren't talking about her.

"It is nice to see you back again," said Shiori kindly, "we've all missed you."

"And we missed everyone too," I smiled.

"How's your sister doing?" asked Kaede.

"Yukie's okay, she's been going out looking for jobs, but so far, she hasn't been able to find any jobs that she would like, but she's not willing to give up."

"Good for her," I said, "cause sooner or later, Yukie will find a job she likes."

"I know that and she knows that too."

After a while, our three sisters and our guests were in the living room working on their homework, while Mr. Fuyou, Kaede, Nina and I were in the kitchen.

"Remind me, where was it that you two went to?" asked Mr. Fuyou.

"We went to the many cities in Pennsylvania," answered Kaede, "there was a lot to see there as I showed you already with some of the pictures."

"Yes I saw, although I didn't see you in the pictures that much Kaede."

"That's because I wasn't that good with the video camera, so I was the one who took pictures while Matthew did all the filming."

"Well you did get to use the video camera a few times," I said, winking at her, Kaede then giggled. I looked over to the table to see Nina looking down in the dumps, "by the way, has anybody seen Nina's friends?"

"No, I've asked a lot of people, but nobody has seen them."

"It was worth a try," groaned Nina.

"But we're not going to give up on you Nina," I said to her, "we'll find your friends, you don't need to worry about a thing."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Oh and Matthew," called Kaede, "Asa and Rin are going to be coming over in a little while, is that okay?"

"Sure it's okay, I'm sure they'll be eager to hear about our trip."

Once again, Kaede giggled happily.

At around six that evening, our two visitors arrived. Asa Shigure is the girl with light green hair with one brown ribbon hanging on one long piece of hair and has purple eyes. Rin is her boyfriend and the original boy that lived in this very house long before I moved here, he has black hair and was wearing a black sweater and dark blue jeans.

"It's good to see you guys again," smiled Asa, "we missed you."

"Well we missed you guys too," I smiled.

It was Rin who noticed our extra visitor. Kaede explained everything about Nina and her search for her friends, then she asked if either Rin or Asa had seen them.

"I've never seen or heard of those two before," said Asa, "what about you Rin?"

"Nope, never heard or seen them before either."

"Well if you do see them, can you let them know to come here?" asked Kaede, "Nina's been worried sick about them."

"Of course we will," they said in unison.

In a short while, Kaede and Asa went into the kitchen to work on the dinner, while Rin, Max, Monty and I gathered some of the extra chairs and brought them into the living room.

Then three quarters of an hour later, we were all gathered in the living room, watching some of the videos from the trip. Naomi was happy to see more videos from our trip, she thought it was interesting.

"You have to promise me that you will take us there someday," she said to me.

"Sure Little Sis, we'll take you there someday," I smiled.

We spent at least an hour and a half watching the movies, then after a while, Kaede and I told them more about our trip.

"After a big trip like that," said Monty, "it'll probably a long while before you two go anywhere again."

"What was your first clue?" Max asked sarcastically.

Monty shot him an angry look, but didn't start another fight when he and his brother saw Primula shake her head.

"I still can't believe that it's been a whole year since Matthew first moved here to Tokyo," said Rin, then he looked over to me, "ever since you came here, you've really helped us out quite a bit."

"Especially after your stupid decision," muttered Naomi, she looked over to me, I had a serious look on my face, "sorry Rin."

"That's okay Naomi, you actually do make a good point. If you hadn't knocked some sense into me, Matthew, I would have made a huge mistake."

"And if you hadn't spoken to my sister," said Shiori, "Yukie would be ignoring right now. Come to think of it, she would still be with that jerk, Jun."

"Quite right," agreed Mr. Fuyou, "you had to knock some sense into me a couple of times too."

"And us," said Max.

"Okay, there's a lot of things that I have done since I first came here to Tokyo. I mean it's a part of who I am."

"That is true," agreed Asa, "but I think there's a few moments that you should be proud of...and that's all the times you made Kaede happy."

"Asa's right," said Monty, "for as long as we've known you Matthew, you've been doing all you can to help Kaede."

"Even figthing to protect her from the bad ones, like those knuckleheads," said Max.

"Whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on," said Primula, "you were right there for her."

As our friends and family were saying this, both Kaede and I were blushing and looking at each other with happy looks on our faces.

"You two were meant for each other," smiled Shiori.

"That's right," everyone in the room said in unison.

"Thank you," Kaede and I said together.

Before everyone left, Rin, the twins and I worked together to clean the dishes and put them away. Then after a while, we said our good-byes and good-nights to our friends as they headed off for their places.

"I think we're lucky to have wonderful friends like them," I smiled.

"Yeah," agreed Kaede, "and the rest of our friends too."

We went to bed in a couple of hours, although I was having a bit of trouble sleeping, cause I was thinking about how lonely Nina must be feeling.

"Are you okay Matthew?"

I looked to my left and noticed that Kaede was looking over to me.

"Yeah I'm okay, I was just mostly thinking about Nina and how lonely she must be feeling."

"It's not a nice feeling at all," Kaede sighed unhappily, "when Rin told me that he was going to move out, I was feeling lonely and miserable...it's something I don't want to feel again."

"And you never have to," I said kindly, "for as long as I live, I will always be by your side."

"I know...thank you Matthew."

"Your welcome Kaede."

We were silent for a while, until I spoke up again, "I know I have said this a thousand times before and I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I often feel like the luckiest guy in all the three worlds, to be here with someone as sweet as you Kaede."

"I don't mind if you say that, cause I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in all the three worlds to be with you."

"Even though we have come from two different places at first, when we finally met face to face, our love started to grow to where our relationship is now. It's like the old saying is true, 'Love works in mysterious ways'."

"And I'm glad it did," she smiled, "cause now I'm with you Matthew, my one true love."

Kaede then gave me a small kiss on the right side of my face and I gave her a kiss on the right side of her face. Then we said our good nights and went happily to sleep.

In Kaede's room, Nina was trying to sleep, when she heard something tap on the window.

"What is that?" she asked herself, then she gasped to see someone standing out there.

"Anything yet?"

"No," she gronaed.

"What? No jewels?"

"Nothing."

"You better find something valuable Nina, if you ever want to see your friends alive again."

Then the guy disappeared, Nina just looked out the window with a sad miserable look on her face again, "even though I have that pearl in me, I still can't do anything to help my friends. I feel so helpless and feel bad for what I'm going have to do...steal from my new friends."


	8. Chapter 8 Day Three's Tales

**Chapter 8: Day Three's Tales**

The following next morning, Lisa and I were talking as Al and I were setting up the set of 'Tech Corner'.

"It's almost been dull around here without you and Kaede around to talk to," she was saying to me.

"Oh come on, this is the City of Tokyo for crying out loud. There's always bound to be something exciting coming up with each day that passes."

"But you seem to bring all the excitment out."

"She does have a point," called Al.

"Well it's not like I go out looking for adventures every day," I said, "but I'm sure that there have been some interesting moments going on while Kaede and I were in the states."

"Well," said Sakura, "Rimu made a love confession."

"She did?" I was surprised, "who was the lucky boy?"

"The lucky boy was Max."

"Really? They never said anything to me about it, when did this happen?"

"Just one week after you guys left for your trip," said Lisa, "I know of what happened cause Rimu told me about it."

This is what Lisa told me...

It was a wet rainy day, Max had been hanging out with Primula at the arcade and now they had to take cover under a store's canopy.

"I'm really sorry about this, Primula," said Max, "I had no idea that it was going to rain."

"It's okay Max, I'm not blaming you."

"Really?"

"Yes, so there's no need to worry about it."

"Well I'm glad to see that you're not angry with me."

"I would never get mad at you Max," she paused for a second, "except that one time."

The two of them stayed there for a while, just watching the rain fall down all around them. After another minute, Max looked down to the ground, he was looking sad.

"What's wrong Max?"

"Oh, it's nothing really..." He went silent for a while, "Primula, if you were ready to fall in love, do you know who you would fall in love with?"

Primula didn't answer for a while, then she looked over to Max, with her cheeks blushing a small shade of red. Then she surprised him, as she kissed him on the lips. Max was in complete shock, but he did accept her kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

From what I do know, Max had always been worried that Primula would chose Monty, but now, all his worries had disappeared with a simple kiss.

What the two didn't know, was that Monty could see them kissing and was in complete shock. He stood there in silence for less than a minute, then he ran off with some tears coming down from his eyes.

No sooner was he out of sight, then Max and Primula stopped kissing, "you," she said, "I chose you Max."

"Why me?" he asked, still blushing a little.

"Because I love you, I've always loved you from the minute I met you."

"But...I thought you would have chosen Monty..."

"I like him as a friend, but I like you as a boyfriend...I hope I said it right..."

Max just smiled, then he gave Primula a big hug, "I love you too Primula, and I would love to be your boyfriend."

"Thank you Max...now I'm going have to tell Monty that I made my choice."

It wasn't going to be that easy, as Monty locked the doors of his house and refused to come out. His parents and Max all asked to open the door, but he wouldn't, "I don't want to talk with any of you, especially Max!" he cried while crying.

Primula then stepped forward to the door, "Monty, it's me, I need to talk to you..."

"Why don't you tell it to your boyfriend...I don't want to hear it!" Monty continued to cry, "I thought that you said you weren't ready to fall in love yet...and yet...I see you kissing my brother."

"That's what I want to talk to you about," she called, "I love Max, but I still like you Monty, I want us to be friends, okay?"

Monty was silent for a while, then he finally unlocked the door and stepped out, revealing his tear soaked face. He broke out more tears at that moment and fell to his knees, "I love you Primula, but now I can't fall in love with you...it's not fair! It's not fair!"

Primula felt sorry for Monty, she got down on her knees, then she gave him a gentle hug, "I'm sorry Monty, I'm sorry," she was actually starting to cry.

The two cried in front of the doorway, Max was also crying too, he now felt sorry for his twin brother.

"Max," Monty called while crying, "don't you let anything hurt Primula, got it?"

"I got it," he said as he walked over to the crying duo. Then he got down on his knees and hugged both of them, and for another twenty minutes, they cried and stayed in that position until all the tears had been cried out.

"Wow," I said after Lisa had finished telling me, "poor Monty, still, he seemed pretty happy when I saw him."

"Well," Lisa chuckled quietly, "just one week after that moment, another girl told Monty that she loved him."

Now I was surprised, "now that is fast," I said as a joke, mostly everyone was laughing there, "so, what's the girl's name?"

"Daisy," called Sakura.

"Your sister," said Lisa.

Once again, I was surprised, "my sister? My sister, Daisy? She's the girl that confessed to Monty."

"Yep, she felt sorry for Monty after what happened the week before and so, she decided to go out with him. By the end of the day, she told Monty that she loves him, and they've been a couple ever since."

"We were surprised to hear that when it happened," said Al.

"Heck, I'm still surprised by it," said Lisa.

I was still surprised myself, "my sister in love with Monty? Wow, those two are lucky."


	9. Chapter 9 Special Night Out

**Chapter 9: Special Night Out**

After the show was done for the day, I drove all the way back to the house with the radio turned up loudly, mostly cause I was listening to a new song from 'Johnny Reid' called 'Let's Go Higher'.

Once I was back, I noticed that Forbesii, the king of the realm of the demons and Sage, the queen of the realm of the demons were out on their front lawn, just relaxing on a couple of lawn chairs.

"Enjoying the nice weather?" I called to them.

"You could say that," said Forbesii.

"Hello Matthew," said Sage, "it's good to see you and Kaede back again."

"Well it's like I've been saying to everyone that we've been running into, it feels good to be back."

"You're not running into them literally, are you?" called another voice.

I looked to my right and noticed that it was Eustoma, the king of the realm of the gods.

"Nah, it's just talking to them, that's all it is. So, where's your wife?"

"I'm over here," she called, she was calling from the porch of their house. Her name is Cinerarina, she one of the many wives of Eustoma, she's also Forbesii's sister, and is the mother to Sia and Kikyou.

"Tell me, has your husband been saying things that he isn't suppose to be saying?" I asked as a joke.

"Nope, not once," said Cinerarina, Eustoma just looked down to the ground.

"Did you four get the chance to speak with Kaede yet?"

"We have," said Sage, "we also got to meet that girl, Nina. I'm still overall shocked that she was dropped out of the sky by a helicopter."

"No kidding," I said, "she's lucky that she didn't break anything during the fall."

"Just the car," said Forbesii, "last I heard, Al took the car to repair it."

"Yeah, that's just like Al, he's always doing that. Now before I forget, have Primula, Little Sis and Daisy come home yet?"

"They did," said Cinerarina, "they came in about five minutes ago."

"Thanks, well, I'll talk to you four later."

I walked up the rest of the way to the door. I slid it to the side, then walked in and slid the door shut. Just like yesterday, Kaede was waiting in the hallway for me. She was smiling at me, then she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Did you have a good day at work?" she asked me in a sweet way.

"Yep, I had a good day," I smiled back at her, "what about you?"

"I had a good day, I ran into Ms. Ama at the grogery store, then I ran into Yukie just before I came down our street. She's still here if you want to talk to her."

"Sure," I smiled, "and what about our little sisters? Where are they?"

"They're in the kitchen with Yukie and Nina."

We then walked over to the kitchen, Kaede walked in first, then I walked in next. Sure enough, there was Naomi, Primula, Daisy, Nina and Yukie, she's Shiori's big sister."

"Hello Matthew," she called over to me, "it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, I heard that you've busy while we were in the states."

"I was, I tried to apply for jobs...but I was unsuccessful, until now. I went in for an interview today, and the manager of the big clothing store across the street from the arcade hired me."

"Congratulations Yukie," Kaede and I said in unison.

"Thanks guys," she smiled.

"Seems like today has been full of good news," I said, then I looked over to Primula, "I think you know what I'm talking about, right?"

"What is it?" Kaede asked.

"Well," Primula started to blush at that moment, "I confessed my love to Max while you guys were away."

Kaede looked completely surprised when she heard that, "you confessed your love to Max?"

"I did."

"But why didn't you tell us before?"

"Well, I thought you guys would want to talk about your trip. Plus, I forgot to say anything."

"You're not the only one," I said while looking over to Daisy, "isn't that right, my little sister?"

"Ah, yeah...just one week after Primula made her confession, I hung out with Monty, then at the end of the day, I told him that I love him."

I think Nina was surprised by this just as much as Kaede was.

"Where did you hear about this, Matt?" Daisy asked.

"Lisa told me of course."

"We're sorry," said Primula, "I know we should have told you sooner."

"It's okay," smiled Kaede, "there's no need to say sorry."

"That's right," I said agreeing with Kaede, "you two should happy, cause you both made those two boys very happy, you should be proud of what you did."

"They're right you know?" agreed Naomi.

"Now, what do you all say that I treat you all out to dinner?"

"What's the occasion?"

"Well let's see, Yukie got her first job, Primula and Daisy have boyfriends, and Kaede and I are back, does that answer your question?"

"Yep, it's answers my question perfectly."

Everyone was laughing when they heard that.

Mr. Fuyou was also invited to dinner with us, same with Max and Monty, they rode along with Mr. Fuyou and so did Primula and Daisy, while Kaede, Yukie, Naomi and Nina were riding in the truck with me.

"This is really nice of you Matthew," said Yukie, "you didn't need to do this for us."

"It's okay Yukie, it's my pleasure."

It was then that Kaede placed her head on my right shoulder, she looked super cute at that moment. I then placed my right hand on her right shoulder, just like on the day we came home, while I had my left hand on the wheel.

"They are a great couple," Naomi whispered to Nina, "I just wonder when those two are going to..." then she stopped.

"What?"

"You know...when they...get married."

Naomi was hoping that we didn't hear that. We did, but we didn't say anything back, so she assumed that we didn't hear her. Of course, we she didn't know, was that Kaede and I were blushing.

We soon arrived at the resturant, Mr. Fuyou had beaten us there.

"What kept you guys?" Max asked in a cheeky way.

Both of the twins, Primula and Daisy started to chuckle a little bit, then they stopped.

"Well, well, if it isn't hero boy himself," said another voice.

We turned around and saw who it was, it was Damon Drake, he's a police officer and is a good friend to all of us. He's helped us when the 'knuckleheads' attacked us in the past. He's also the husband to Koyuki, who was also with him.

Koyuki is at the same age as Damon, around twenty-one, she has short brown hair and has a green ribbon hanging onto one piece of long hair, quite similar to Asa, but Koyuki's ribbon isn't as big as Asa's ribbon.

"So the rumors are true," Damon chuckled, "you two are back."

"I wonder how many times we're going to hear that," I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Who's your new friend?" Koyuki asked.

"This is Nina," said Naomi, "she's staying with us until she finds her friends."

"Your friends are missing?" Damon asked her. Nina nodded her head sadly, "what do they look like?"

So Nina told Damon about her friends, Ichi with the brown hair, while Zero had light blue hair, according to what Nina said to Damon.

"Alright then," he said after a while, "don't you worry Nina, we'll find your friends..."

"It's what we've been telling her," said Naomi.

"It's nice of you guys to take her into your home," smiled Koyuki, then she looked worried, "where are you sleeping, Nina?"

"I'm sleeping in Kaede's room, she's with Matthew."

She was surprised that nobody looked surprised, it's mostly cause they've all heard about Kaede and I sleeping together many months before.

Anyways, Damon and Koyuki said good night to us, then we went into the resturant to enjoy a good meal.

"That was good," said Naomi as we were leaving, "although, I think I ate way too much."

"Wouldn't be the first time," I chuckled quietly.

"HEY!" she snapped at me, then she chuckled a little, she knew I was only joking around.

"Thanks again for this, Matthew," said Max, "it was very good."

"I have to agree with my dimwitted brother," said Monty, "for once."

"What? Oh, I'll teach you..."

That started another fight between the twins again, until Primula and Daisy stepped in to seperate them.

"I'll give you guys a ride home," said Mr. Fuyou.

"Do you mind if we come along?" asked Daisy.

"Sure you can."

Daisy and Primula looked pretty happy to hear that. In fact, Daisy was so happy to hear that, that she ran up to Monty and kissed him on the lips, which came as a big surprise to both Kaede and myself.

"They look so cute together," chuckled Naomi, "just like Big Sis and Max, and of course, Big Bro and Kaede."

"I have to agree with you there Naomi," said Yukie.

Kaede and I were blushing once again, and so was Primula and Max.

"Ah, Yukie," I said to her, "we'll give you a ride home, okay?"

"Sure, thanks guys."

So once again, Max, Monty, Primula and Daisy rode with Mr. Fuyou, while Kaede, Naomi, Yukie and Nina rode with me. Mr. Fuyou's car went one way to the twin's house, while we drove to Yukie's place. When we got there, we could see Shiori waiting up for us.

"Hi Big sister," she smiled, "I heard that you got the job today."

"I sure did," she smiled, then she noticed that Shiori had something hidden behind her back, "what's that you got there?"

"I made you a little something," she then revealed what it was, it was a picture of Yukie and Shiori, and a message which read, "congratulations Yukie."

"Thank you Shiori."

Yukie then got down till she was at Shiori's height (she's not as tall as Naomi), then she gave her sister a hug. Then Yukie walked back over to the truck to speak to us, "thanks again for dinner, and for the ride home."

"You're welcome," Kaede and I said in unison.

"See you around," called Yukie, then she walked off back to her house. We stayed till she went inside with Shiori, then we drove off back to the house.


	10. Chapter 10 Hopes and Dreams

**Chapter 10: Hopes and Dreams**

Later on that evening, everyone was sleeping peacefully, Kaede especially. She and I were sleeping face to face, snoring softly. Sometime after midnight, I woke up and looked at Kaede sleeping.

"She looks so cute when she's sleeping," I thought to myself, "but of course, she's always cute and beautiful."

"Matthew..." Kaede was saying in her sleep, "I love you...I love you..."

I just smiled as I looked down to her, "I love you too, Kaede," I whispered quietly.

She heard me, cause she started smiling at that moment, then she said "I do...I do..."

I could only guess what she was dreaming about, she must've been dreaming about a wedding, which I had to guess, was ours.

"Don't worry Kaede, we'll get married soon, I promise you that," I whispered quietly. Then I gave her a kiss on the left side of her face, she started blushing at that very moment.

My right hand was still holding onto her left hand, and the two dolphins that I gave Kaede back in the summer, were sitting in between our pillows. I layed back down, then I closed my eyes and went off to sleep.

The next morning, (which was September 22nd) after breakfast, and helping to clean up the dishes, I was getting myself ready to go. Kaede was standing there in the hallway, she was still smiling at me.

"Matthew," she said in a cute way, "did you kiss me last night?"

"Yeah," I said while blushing, "I woke up once last night, and I gave you a kiss on the left side of your face," it was then that I gave her another kiss on the left side of her face once again.

Then she gave me a kiss, on the right side of my face, she was also blushing at the same time.

We were quiet for a minute, then Kaede gave me my lunch, "I hope you'll like it."

"I always enjoy the lunches that you make," I said kindly.

"Thank you," she said, then she added, "have a good day, and if you find any information about where Nina's friends might be, call me whenever you get time off the show."

"I will. You have a good day, okay?"

"I will," then she came towards me and we kissed on the lips for a minute. Then after the kiss, she waved to me until I had gotten out to the street. Dave and Daryl, the twin teens were out there as well.

"Hey guys," I said to them, "how are you two doing?"

"I'm okay," said Daryl, "life is just great. I'm going to see Nerine, she's asked me if we could out together, and you should guess what I said."

"You said yes, am I right?"

"Yep," then he looked to his brother, Dave.

"Everything's okay with me, except when Sia and Kikyou are fighting over me."

"Well at least you know how Rin felt."

Dave looked at me shocked, "are you serious, Rin had to go through that?"

"Yep, he went through that all the time, either that, or he would have to deal with the fan-clubs. Itsuki can tell you the same thing."

Dave was shocked, but Daryl just chuckled quietly. I chuckled quietly to myself as I climbed into the truck, then once they were walking up the pathway to the two houses, I drove all the way to 'Tech Corner'.

When I got there, I got quite a surprise of who was in the audience. Six people at the top of the stands, I knew very well. They are my friends from the Sodor Island Forums. The first was Ben, he's known as Warrior, then there's Wendy, she's known as Sierracat27, then there's Niki, she's Metamorphical, Dan who is known as Danparker, Jack is Jamesfan, and then there's Angus, who goes by the name of Anime Boy.

All six of them waved to me, and shouted "Hi Matthew!"

"Hi guys!" I called to them.

They weren't the only ones in the audience, Ms. Ama, Asa's mother and is the first artificial life form from the Realm of the demons, was in the audience. So was Erica and Ruri, two old friends I met when Daisy came into our lives. Sana was also there, she has two balled up pony tails, and she had her daughter 'Yoshida' in her arms, she also happens to be Al's husband. Speaking of which, Al was up in the audience talking to them.

Another couple was in the audience today, the boy was a guy named 'Itsuki', he has brown hair and wears glasses, his girlfriend was a grey haired girl named Mayumi. She's a little different from any other girl, for she's half human and half demon, and she's flat chested. At first, Itsuki used to tease Mayumi, but back in Febuary, he stopped teasing her and told her that he loves her and ever since, they've been a couple.

I walked up to the stands and walked up to them, "hey you two, how's life treating you?"

"Couldn't be better," Itsuki smiled, "Mayumi and I have been spending alot of quality time lately."

"Sounds good, but let me ask you, have you two kissed yet?"

Mayumi started to blush, "well, we...have. We kissed under a sakura tree a couple of nights after you guys went off to the states."

"That's nice," I smiled.

"And don't worry," smiled Itsuki, "we've already called Kaede and told her everything."

"Good to hear, anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy the show."

I then walked up to the top of the stands, where my friends were.

"So, when do you guys show up?"

"We came here a week ago," answered Wendy, "we went by your place to see you guys, but Naomi told us that you weren't around."

"Yeah, we were still in the states during the time. Still, I got your message that you were here in the city."

"Good thing you sent him that message," Jack said to Ben.

"Yeah," he said, "still, we wanted to surprise you Matthew, so we all agreed to come here today to see your show."

"Well I am surprised to see you guys."

"We thought you might," Dan chuckled quietly.

"What about school and work? Aren't you guys going to get into trouble?"

"Not really," said Niki, "we've all explained to the teachers and bosses that we're going to be staying here for a while, they were understandable about it all."

"So," Angus began, "how are you and Kaede doing?"

"Well, we're doing quite well. We had quite a memoriable trip, we got a lot of pictures and films from the many locations we went to. I'll say this though, we saw more trains during that trip, than I have seen in my entire lifetime."

"Is that true?" Jack asked.

"Nope, but it was pretty close," I chuckled.

The seven of us laughed for a short period of time, then I walked off down the stands to where Ms. Ama was. She was really happy to see me, "we've all missed you two alot," she was saying, "life just wasn't the same without you and Kaede."

"It's true," called Erica, who was in front of Ms. Ama, "you two seem to be a lot of excitment in our lives."

"Oh come on, I'm sure that you guys had plenty of excitment even without us around."

"Not really," giggled Ruri.

"You guys have been taken lessons from Lisa, haven't you?"

"Maybe," Erica giggled quietly.

The two of them started laughing at that little joke, while I groaned. I was actually wondering if Lisa has taught them how to joke around with me like she does.

"Well anyways, I better on with the show today, I hope you three will enjoy it."

"We will," smiled Ms. Ama, "oh and could you give Kaede a message from me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you tell her that I have that new cookbook that she wanted to borrow, she can come by at anytime if she would like to borrow it."

"Sure, I'll tell her as soon as I get home."

Just as I had walked down the stairs of the stands, Al started to walk away from the stairs, Sana was waving to me, and so was Yoshida.

Al and I did a bang up job on the show today, I mean that because we were talking about explosives. After the show was done for the day, and I had gotten home, I walked into the living room to talk to our three sisters.

"Shouldn't we be waiting for Kaede?" asked Daisy.

"No, this is going to be a surprise for her."

"What is it?" asked Primula.

I looked around to make sure that Kaede wasn't listening in, (I had no idea that Nina was outside the door to the living room). I reached into the right pocket of my sweater, and pulled out a small blue box.

"What is it?" Naomi asked the same question that Primula had just asked.

I opened the lid of the box and revealed what it was, "it's a ring," gasped Daisy, "that's beautiful."

"Where did you get it?" Primula asked.

"I got it from a small shop in Strasburg."

Naomi was impressed by the ring, "are you going to give it to Kaede as a birthday gift?"

"Nope."

"Christmas gift?" Daisy asked.

"Nope," I answered again.

"Then when are you going to be giving her that ring?" Naomi asked, "it's either going to be a gift on a special day, or..." she then gasped, "you're going to..."

I nodded my head happily.

"You're serious?" Primula asked.

"I am," I smiled, "I'm going to ask Kaede to marry me."

The three girls started cheering loudly, I think they were happy to hear that, "you and Kaede together forever," Naomi cheered, "that's so sweet."

"It is," I smiled, "I can't wait to show Kaede this ring."

Nina could also see the ring, she didn't look too happy, "I shouldn't, but if I want to save my friends," she thought to herself, "I have to take it."


	11. Chapter 11 Unexpected Surprises

**Chapter 11: Unexpected Surprises**

When Kaede did come home, we got an unexpected phone call from Ms. Ama, she said that she wanted all of us to meet her on the other side of the city, we all agreed and said we would be there as soon as possible.

At the train station, it was jammed pack, I mean that cause there was a lot of people on the platform.

"Be careful!" Naomi cried, "don't push!"

"Now I know why they call this 'Rush Hour'," said Daisy.

"Stay close!" I called, "you don't want to get pushed towards the tracks."

No sooner had I said that, then someone bumped into Naomi and bumped towards the tracks.

"HELP!" she cried.

That's when it happened, Nina bashed her way threw the crowd of people, at the same time as reaching for the ring box in my pocket (but I had no idea at the time), then she reached over for Naomi's right arm and pulled her back to the safe end of the platform, just as the train came rushing into the station.

"Are you okay?" Nina asked.

"I am now, thanks to you Nina."

Primula, Kaede, Daisy and I ran over to see if Naomi was alright, "I'm okay," she said to us, "thanks to Nina, she saved me."

"Thank you for saving Naomi," said Kaede sweetly.

"Well, you're welcome," she said, she sounded like she was upset over something, but she did smile when she saw Naomi smile at her.

When we got to the other side of the city, the girls all went off together, (I didn't know why at the time), while the guys and I went in the other direction.

"What's going on here guys?" I asked them.

"You'll see," chuckled Damon.

The surprise was a huge party, with all the guys there, and I mean all of them. Max, Monty, Al, Damon, Rin, Michael, Mr. Quinten, Dave, Daryl, Eustoma, Forbesii, Itsuki, David, Katsu and Hiro (our construction friends), Ben, Dan, Jack and Angus were all here.

"What is all this?" I asked in surprise.

"Just a little surprise party for you Matthew," said Katsu.

"But what about Kaede?"

"Don't you worry about her," said David, "she's being given a little surprise of her own."

"It's similar to what we're doing now," said Hiro.

They weren't kidding (according to what Kaede told me later that night), at the party she went to, all the girls were there. And I do mean all, there was Naomi, Primula, Nina, Daisy, Sia, Kikyou, Nerine, Mayumi, Asa, Kareha, Lisa, Wendy, Niki, Ruri, Erica, Sana, Koyuki, little Yoshida, Yukie, Shiori, Destiny, Sakura and Rose.

"This is a surprise for Kaede!" cried Rose.

"Thank you," said Kaede, "but what about Matthew?"

"Don't worry about him, he's getting his own party," said Lisa in a cheeky way.

You want to know something? They never once said why they were giving us these parties, but still, we partied all night long. Oh man was the party I want to a wild one, with lots of food and drinks, and dancing from Michael, his infamous disco dance.

"Too bad Patrick and the rest of those guys are missing this," said Itsuki.

"Personally," I said, "I wouldn't want to see them anyways, not after what they did to Kaede."

"It was terrible to hear," said Damon, "but why didn't you tell me that they did that, I would have taken them back to jail."

"It wasn't going to do any good, they would just come back madder than ever. I know those guys all too well, they won't give up even when they're in jail, which is why I made them that offer to leave and not come back."

"Just curious here," said Itsuki, "if they had decided to stay and attack Kaede again, what would you have done?"

"Well...I would probably beat the heck out of all of them. They're lucky that I wasn't as upset as before, cause the moment I saw them, I would have hurt them so much that they would end up in the hospital."

"That there just proves that you love Kaede alot," smiled Damon.

"Quite right," I said, "that's why I'm going to..." then I stopped.

"You're going to what?" asked Itsuki.

I think Rin knew just what I was going to say, "you're going to ask Kaede to marry you, am I right?"

"That's right Rin, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

All the boys were shocked when they heard that, but they smiled in less than a minute, "oh won't Kaede be surprised," chuckled Max.

"Did you get her a ring?" asked Monty.

"You bet I did, I got it from a shop in Strasburg, here I'll show you," I reached into my pocket, only to discover that the ring wasn't there, "that's odd, I thought for sure that it was here."

We looked around for the ring, but we just couldn't find it.

"Oh great!" I groaned, "I lost the ring, some husband I was going to make."

"Don't worry Matthew," said Al, "I'm sure you'll find the ring soon enough, and I'm sure that you'll make a great husband to Kaede."

"That's right," Rin quickly agreed, "ever since you came to Tokyo, you've made Kaede happy and given her a reason to keep going on as the person she is. That, plus so many other reasons is more than enough prove that you two were meant to be together in marriage."

"Yeah, you're right."

"And if you don't find the ring Matthew," said Damon, "you could always go out to buy another one."

"I guess so, but I doubt the new ring will be as good as the ring I got her in Strasburg."

Still, the party went on, although I wasn't completely happy, for I thought that I had lost the ring, but we know where it went, right?

Afterwords, on the train ride back to our end of the city, Kaede was so tired from all the fun, that she went to sleep. Her head rested peacefully on my right shoulder, and she snored very lightly.

"Those guys are right," I thought to myself, "I will be a good husband for Kaede, I only wish I could find that ring," I continued to look at her sleeping, then I looked over to the other side of us and noticed our three sisters sleeping, while Nina was wide awake.

"How was your party?" she asked me.

"It was great," I said, "what about the party you went to?"

"It was okay, all the girls were dancing to the music, either that or they were talking about good times. I wanted to join on the conversations, but I couldn't."

"And why not?"

"Because I wouldn't fit in."

"You know you sound like me when I was younger, I was always thinking that I wasn't good enough to be with anyone and thought I would never get any friends, and now look at me."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point, but you know what I meant."

"Yes I do, and it's only because you're in a different city and you're still worrying about your friends, Ichi and Zero, well it's like we've been telling you, you don't need to worry."

"I know, you guys are doing the best you can to find them."

"And you're also our friend, which means that you don't need to feel left out, you can always join in on our conversations, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

When we got back home that night, we all went up to our rooms to get changed (Kaede went to the washroom to get changed), while I looked for the ring.

"Not here either," I groaned, "I guess I'll have to look for it tomorrow."

I stopped searching a minute before Kaede came walking into my room, she had on her light grey pajamas that look similar to her nearly white dress (she excatly has two of them). She climbed in and layed down next to me.

"I love you Matthew," she smiled.

"And I love you too Kaede," I smiled back.

We moved forward and kissed on the lips for a minute, then we said our good nights and went to sleep. Well, Kaede did, I was thinking to myself about Kaede and what life would be like when we're married.

"It will be great," I thought to myself, then I looked over to Kaede, who was snoring lightly again. I was wondering if Kaede was dreaming about what life would be like when we're married too.

"I love you Kaede, if you hadn't come along, I wouldn't be the person I am today. There were those who said that we're not perfect for each other, but they don't know what they are talking about," I was whispering quietly to her, "you have done so much for me and for that, I am eternily grateful to you, I won't let you down, I promise."

I had a strong feeling that Kaede heard that, mostly cause she was smiling right at me.

I smiled back at her, then I kissed her on the left side of her face, then I layed down, closed my eyes and went off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Naomi's Search Begins

**Chapter 12: Naomi's Search Begins**

The next morning (September 23rd), I was working under the sink. Mostly cause something was causing a blockage in the pipes, (at this time it was six thirty in the morning).

"I'm sorry for waking you up earlier than I normally do," Kaede said to me.

"It's okay Kaede," I said to her, "there's no need to say sorry, I'm always glad to help out in any way that I can. As for what is causing this blockage, I have no idea at all."

I went back under the sink to work on the pipes, just as Naomi came into the room.

"Hey!" she cried.

I jumped in surprise and banged my head on the pipe, "now that's going to leave a mark," I groaned.

"Are you okay Matthew?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay - and good morning to you too Little Sis."

"Morning Big Bro, and you Kaede. Ah, have you two seen Nina by any chance?"

"Not since last night," I answered, "why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering, that's all."

"I haven't seen Nina at all this morning," said Kaede, "maybe she went out to find her friends."

"Without talking to us first? That doesn't sound like her...granted, I don't know her that well."

I rolled out from underneath the sink and looked over to Naomi, "since when you do you say 'granted'? That's one of the many words that I usually say."

"I pick these things up from you," she said, but she didn't look too happy, "maybe we should tell Damon that Nina is missing."

"Why don't you wait till tonight, if Nina doesn't show up, then we'll give Damon a call, okay?"

"Okay," she groaned quietly, secertly though, I don't think she liked the idea.

She walked out of the kitchen, looking more worried than before, while I went back under the sink to unclock the drain. Sadly, I forgot to put the cap back in, as a result, I got slimed.

"Nasty," I muttered to myself.

"Are you okay Matthew?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I got to work in cleaning out the pipe, then once I removed the problem (which was some food that was washed down the drain a few days ago),"Little Sis," I muttered.

I cleaned the pipe out, put it back into place, tested it with some water, then I closed up the cabinets.

"There we go, good as new. As for me, I think I need a shower, I smell like a cat's dinner."

Kaede giggled quietly as I walked out of the room and headed off for upstairs.

We had another great show on 'Tech Corner' today, and for tomorrow, there was the promise of a 'Tech Corner on Location' episode (that's where Al and I get to go out and show off technological machines in many different places).

No sooner had I pulled up to the house, then I saw Kaede waiting outside the gate for me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Nina, she hasn't called or returned to the house."

"We've been looking in other neighbourhoods," said Sia, as she and Dave walked up to us, "but there's no sign of her."

"We've asked everyone in those neighbourhoods too," said Dave, "but they haven't seen her."

"We've been doing the same thing in the city," said Daryl as he and Nerine were walking up to us, "it's almost as if Nina has disappeared from the City of Tokyo."

"How is that possible though?"

"Maybe she made a daring jump from Kaede's window," suggested Naomi sadly (she, Primula and Daisy were also standing near the gate), "maybe she didn't feel right being with us."

"I doubt if it's the same as what happened with you before," I said to her, "Besides, she would've had a rough landing, there's only a grassy lawn below all of our windows."

"She must've escaped that way," said Daisy, "cause if she had walked out of Kaede's room and headed off downstairs, I would've heard her."

"You can hear that?" I asked.

"Yep, I have really good hearing, Matt."

Naomi wasn't giggling at this (normally, she does laugh at these kinds of jokes), she just looked down to the ground.

"I guess we'll have to phone Damon and let him know about Nina's disappearance," I sighed.

We thanked Sia, Nerine, Dave and Daryl for their help, then we headed off inside the house. Once we were inside, I phone Damon and told him that Nina had gone missing.

"Don't worry Matthew, we'll get right on it and find her."

"Thanks Damon, I owe you one."

"Nah, you owe me nothing," he chuckled.

After the phone call, I walked over to the kitchen, while Kaede went off to the living room to wash the table (she loves doing housework), while our sisters went upstairs to their rooms.

I wasn't alone in the kitchen, Mr. Fuyou was in there too, he was reading the newspaper.

"Mr. Fuyou, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something important."

"Sure Matthew, what would you like to talk to me about?"

"Well, it's about Kaede..."

"You're not going to dump her are you?"

"No, of course not," I said, sounding really surprised that he asked me that, "I would never do something like that, if I do, then that would be the biggest and dumbest mistake that I could make."

"Okay then, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I was wondering if it's okay with you if I - ask your daughter to - marry me."

Mr. Fuyou looked over to me completely shocked, then he smiled at me, "it's okay with me Matthew, you can ask my daughter to marry you, have you thought about when you're going to ask her?"

"Sometime this month, as soon as I can find that ring. I just can't seem to remember where I put it, I bought her this really nice ring in Strasburg, and now it's gone."

"I'm sure you'll find it soon."

"Yeah I guess so," then I had to ask, "Mr. Fuyou, could you tell me of what it was like for you when you asked your girlfriend to marry you."

"Well Matthew, it was a wonderful moment that I'll never forget, both Momiji and I were standing under a sakura tree, then I got down my right knee, pulled out the ring box and asked her to marry me. I waited for fifteen seconds...or was it twenty? Anyways, I waited for her answer, then she said 'yes', believe me, when I heard her say that she was going to marry me, it was one of the greatest moments of my life."

He looked over to the cabinet that was close to the window, next to the television set, he could see a picture of himself and Momiji on their wedding day, I could tell that he missed her just as much as Kaede missed her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fuyou."

"There's no need to be sorry Matthew, it's okay for you to ask about this kind of stuff. Still, I happy to hear that you're going to marry Kaede, cause I knew from the moment I met you that you were the perfect match for her."

"Thanks sir, that means a lot. Well, I better get back up to my room, maybe I'll have better luck finding that ring...oh and, please don't tell Kaede about this."

"Don't worry, I won't say a word."

"Thanks," I smiled.

As I was heading back to my bedroom, I could see that Naomi was looking miserable. She was standing outside of her room and looking down to the floor.

Once I was back in my room, I continued looking around for that ring, but I couldn't find it.

"I can't believe this," I groaned, I leaned back on the wall and slid down to the floor, "I guess I'll have to buy another ring, and I was hoping to give that ring to Kaede."

Later on that night, when everyone was in bed, Naomi tip-toed slowly out of her room and headed off downstairs.

"I don't care if Daisy can hear me, I'm going to find Nina," she thought to herself.

Just as she was about to step down to the next step, she felt herself being lifted off her feet, mostly cause someone had lifted her by the straps on her bag.

"What's going on?" she cried, but not too loudly.

"Hi Little Sis," I said to her, she looked over to me in shock.

"Hi Big Bro, I...was going to get myself a drink of water."

"Really? While you're wearing your day time clothes, your little brown shoes and with your bag on our back?"

"Maybe," she said meekily.

"Naomi, you can't lie to me about these things, I invented that trick, it's not a good one."

I lowered her to the floor, then she and I walked back to my room. Kaede was wide awake at this time, she was the one who heard Naomi trying to sneak out of her room.

"Now, would you mind explaining why you going to sneak out in the middle of the night?" I asked.

"Well, I was going out to find Nina."

"You know it's dangerous to go out there on your own, especially at this time of night."

"I know that, but I have to do this. I know it isn't the right thing to do on my own, but when you're friends with Naomi Fuyou, then you're friends for life and if you're ever in trouble, then you know I'll be there to help."

"You're sounding more and more like me with each that passes," I groaned.

"But you can't walk outside on your own," Kaede groaned.

"I know, but my mind is made up, I'm going to search for Nina."

"Not on your own you're not," I said, "I'll go with you, at least you'll be safe with me."

"Okay then," she said, "I'll wait downstairs."

"No you won't, you'll stay in here with Kaede, while I get changed in the washroom."

And so, Naomi stayed in the room with Kaede, while I went to get changed. I came back into the bedroom a few minutes later, I was wearing a grey T-Shirt with an eagle on it, my usual dark blue jeans, grey socks, and my favourite black sweater.

"Be careful," Kaede told me, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry Kaede, we'll be careful. I promise you that I won't fight."

Kaede sighed in relief when I said that. If there is one thing I know about Kaede, is that she really doesn't like seeing me get into fights, especially aganist those who wish to hurt me, like those knuckleheads used to do before they went back to Canada.

The three of us walked downstairs where I put on my shoes, while Naomi stood close by to Kaede, then I went out to start the truck.

"Alright, we won't be out for too long, we'll be back in an hour or so."

"Okay," Kaede said quietly, she then walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

After the kiss, she stayed in the doorway as she watched Naomi and I drive off into the city to begin our search for Nina, and maybe find her friends in the process too.


	13. Chapter 13 Day Six and No Nina

**Chapter 13: Day Six and No Nina**

Naomi and I spent at least an hour looking around the city for Nina, but we had no luck. So we returned home, feeling upset and tired, and as you can guess, we were worn out when we were woken up.

"Do I have to go to school?" Naomi asked.

"Yes," said Daisy, "it's a Friday after all."

"Friday September 24th to be honest with you," I called as I walk past.

"Couldn't I stay home today?" Naomi groaned as she buried her face into the pillow, "I feel sleepy."

"That's what happens when you stay up late at night," said Daisy, "now come on, we're needed at school soon, if you want to sleep, take a nap when we get home."

"Geez, now you're starting to sound and act like me too," I chuckled.

"Well I guess it's because I've been spending a lot of time with you Matt."

"I guess so."

Naomi looked over to me, she did have a sleepy look on her face, "how come you're not tired Big Bro?"

"I guess it's because I'm used to being up late at night, remember when I was helping Nerine? Or how about the latenights I had because of the 'knucklehead' nightmare?"

"What about the night of the blizzard?" Primula asked as she was heading downstairs, "you stayed awake past twenty four hours."

"That's a good point there, Primula," I called to her.

"Well, I'm not the type of person who can stay up late at night, and still be able to get up early in the morning," she groaned as she got up, "I'll be down in a few minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit," I called to them.

Once again that morning, Kaede made us another wonderful breakfast, as per usual.

"How did your search go?" she asked.

"Not good," groaned Naomi, "we couldn't find her," she sighed unhappily, "I miss Nina already."

"Maybe she's with her friends again," said Primula.

Daisy then spoke up, "there's just something about that Nina that just doesn't add up. I mean, she said that she was dropped from the sky by the helicopter, and yet, from what I've been told, there was no helicopter flying around on that day."

"Where did you hear that?" Naomi asked.

"I've been asking a lot of people," she answered, "plus, I've been wondering about how she disappeared, if she didn't jump out the window, then maybe she used magic to escape in the middle of the night."

"How is that possible?" Naomi asked, "she's human."

"Maybe she's not from our world, or the realm of the gods, or the realm of the demons," said Primula.

"Are you saying that Nina and her friends might have come from a different dimention?" Kaede asked.

"It is possible," I said, "you never know."

"When we find Nina, maybe we could ask her," said Naomi, then she looked down to her meal again. She did eat, but she was being awfully quiet today.

After breakfast, Primula and I helped with cleaning the dishes, then our three sisters got all their school stuff together, said good-bye to us, and headed out on their way.

"Do you think Daisy might be right?" I asked Kaede, "do you really think that Nina is from another world."

"I guess so, it's like you said, we don't know."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, I guess I better head off to work. If Damon calls with information about Nina, or her friends, call me and let me know, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled, then she ran up to me and (well you should guess by now), she kissed me on the lips again for a minute, "you have a good day, okay?"

"I will, and you have a good day too."

"I will."

Kaede then handed me my lunch, then she watched as I walked down the pathway to my truck. As I reached the gate, I saw her wave to me, I waved back to her, then I opened the gate and walked out to my truck. Kaede stayed there in the doorway, until I had droven off to work, then she walked back in and walked off to the kitchen.

Today had been a busy day today, cause Al had suggested that for the next six shows or more, (if needed), that we could do a show on how to repair damaged cars.

"What brought that idea up?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about it," he answered.

"Al, you do know that it takes more than a few years to work on a car, right?"

"Maybe, but it didn't take us that long to repair Mr. Fuyou's car after his accident. Besides, Mr. Quinten did say that we could do six episodes on how to do minor fix-up jobs on cars."

"Okay then," I said, although I didn't sound like I was excited.

"Are you still feeling upset over losing that ring?"

"Yes, and no."

"Does it have anything to do with Nina's disappearance?"

"How in the world did you hear that?"

"Well, Kaede told Sana and she told me, of course."

"Okay well, I am a little worried about Nina, but that's only because she's one of my friends. Although, Naomi is worrying more than me, she even tried sneaking out last night to look for her."

"Sounds like something that you would do."

"Yeah I know," I groaned, "she and Daisy are acting more and more like me."

"That's mostly because you're a role model to them," said Sakura, "Well, you and Kaede together."

"It's not a bad thing," said Al, "I mean, for those two, they have great role models to look at. From everything that you have told us, both Naomi and Daisy were shy when they brought into your family."

"And shortly afterwords," Sakura continued, "their personalities changed, thanks to you and Kaede."

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right."

"So, what were you two talking about before I came back here?"

"We were talking about that girl, Nina," said Al, "have you heard that she disappeared?"

"Yep, I heard about that from..."

"Kaede?" I asked.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Lucky guess," I said out loud (of course that's what I usually say whenever someone askes me "how did I know").

Within a few minutes, Al and I went out to the set to start up the show as we usually do, while Sakura was behind the camera again. Al and I spoke about how to fix a broken engine, then after taking the engine apart, we talked about the many parts of the engine.

After the long working day, I returned home, only to recieve another hug from Kaede. Of course as usual, I did hug her back.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I had a good day, now, what about you?"

"I had a good day too."

"So where is everyone?"

"My father went out for a walk to the movie theatre, Daisy and Rimu are hanging out with Max and Monty, and Naomi is taking a nap on the couch."

"She's taking a nap on the couch?" I asked, sounding a little confused.

Kaede lead me to the living room, and sure enough, there was Naomi, she was sleeping on the couch.

"This is a first coming from you," I chuckled, "you don't usually take naps in the afternoon, Little Sis."

"I know," she yawned, "I can't help it, I'm just feeling sleepy."

"You didn't try sleeping in class today, did you?"

"No, but I almost did a few times today, I'm just lucky that Daisy kept me up."

"That's just like my little sister," I chuckled, then I spoke in a serious way, "you better get up, Little Sis."

"Why?"

"We're going out to look for Nina again, unless you want to wait till after midnight to go looking for her."

When she heard that, Naomi opened her eyes and jumped off the couch, "what are we waiting for? Let's go looking!" then she looked over to me in a worrying way, "do you really think we'll find her?"

"I'm sure we will," I said in a calm way.

That made Naomi feel a bit better right away.

"I'll wait out in the doorway," she said, then she walked out of the room.

"We should be back before dinner, okay Kaede?"

"Okay," she smiled.

Kaede and I walked back over to the doorway, then after getting our shoes on, Naomi and I headed off to the truck, all the while, Kaede was still waving to us. She continued waving to us until we were out of sight.

"You sure are lucky to be with someone as sweet as Kaede," Naomi told me, "and I know you've heard that alot ever since you came to Tokyo."

"You're right that I've heard that alot, but as always, everyone is right when they say that," I sighed deeply, "I only wish I could find that ring."

"I'm sure you'll find it. You can't keep beating yourself up over something like this, it could happen to anyone."

"I guess so..."

"And I know that you'll be a great husband for Kaede."

I looked over to her surprised, "now how did you know I was thinking that? Can you read my mind?"

"Of course not," she giggled, then she looked serious, "I heard about it from Max and Monty, they were telling that to Big Sis and Daisy. I know that you told them that during your party, and they are right, you will make a great husband."

"Yeah, you and everyone else is right," I smiled, "thanks Little Sis," I then chuckled, "for a second there, I thought you did have the power to read minds."

"Nope, just like my sixth sense. If it goes off, then we'll know that trouble is around the corner."

"Yeah, I know...and Little Sis, I never did say this to you before, but I would to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For warning that night when the knuckleheads came, if you hadn't warned me, who knows what those four would have done to Kaede. You're our hero."

Naomi started blushing at that very moment, "I'm your hero?" I nodded my head happily, "thanks Big Bro."

"You're welcome."

Naomi and I then spent an hour looking throughout the city, we asked more than a few dozen people if they had seen Nina or her friends, Ichi and Zero, but they all said "we haven't seen them."

After that one hour, Naomi and I headed off for home. Only now, we were both wondering if Nina was okay.


	14. Chapter 14 A Dangerous Lead

**Chapter 14: A Dangerous Lead**

The next day, (September 25th) was kinda quiet, Naomi sulked sadly on the couch. She was sulking for the same reason as the last two couple of days, and I couldn't blame her.

"Did Damon call?" she asked Kaede.

"No, he hasn't called."

Naomi groaned sadly, "I wonder if she's okay."

"I'm sure she is," I called, I was working behind the entertainment centre. Mr. Fuyou had just bought a brand new home entertainment centre and I was setting it up (since I know a lot about this kinda stuff), "if that girl can survive crashing to the ground in a car, then I'm sure she can handle anything that comes her way."

"I only wish we knew that for sure," Naomi groaned again.

"We've been searching for two nights already, and yet it's like there is no Nina in this city that fits her describtion," I was saying to Kaede as we were walking upstairs, "I'm starting to think that Nina is probably from another world."

"Maybe she went back."

"It's possible, unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless she can't go back without Ichi and Zero. The way I see it, maybe the three of them travelled here in that car from...ah, wherever they came from, then that's when Ichi and Zero disappeared, hence how we found Nina."

"I guess so. So you think Nina is still here in the city?"

"I think she is, and if I had to guess correctly, she's probably still looking for whatever it was that brought her and her friends here."

"You might be right Big Bro," said Naomi from behind us.

This time, both Kaede and I jumped in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"That's okay Little Sis - but tell me, were you spying on us?"

"No, I was just going over to Kaede's room, maybe Nina left something in there that might help us find her."

"That's genius, now why didn't I think of that before?"

Naomi didn't reply back to that, which was a surprise cause normally she would make up a crazy joke when I ask something like that, but I guess she was too depressed for that at this time.

The three of us walked into Kaede's room and looked for something out of the ordinary. It was Kaede who found what we were looking for, "it's a feather," she said.

"That's one big feather," said Naomi, "too big for a normal bird."

"I wonder, Kaede, could you pass me the feather?"

"Sure Matthew," so she handed it to me.

"What is it Big Bro?"

"It's a falcon's feather, but as you said before, it's too big for a normal bird. I remember Nina once muttering the word 'Falcon', maybe the reason she and her friends came here is because of this 'Falcon' character."

"That makes sence. Maybe he's a bad guy they're trying to stop."

"Maybe Little Sis."

"At least we now have an idea of what came after Nina," said Kaede.

"Yes, and if this 'Falcon' guy is for real, I know where to find some information."

"Where?" Naomi asked.

"My father?" she asked as we were going to look for Nina again, "he's not going to say anything, he's just going to..."

"He's not going to get his hands on you, I promise. Besides, he's the only person we know that knows about the criminals in this city. I know it's risky, but what choice do we have?"

"I guess you're right."

We soon reached a dark alley, Naomi and I got out of the truck at the same time and locked it. Then she walked along right behind me, as we went further into the dark alley. We soon found Naomi's 'former' father, he was digging through the garbage.

"Must be tough for you," I chuckled, "to sink even lower than you were before."

He looked out of the dumpster, and snarled at us, "Gagnon! And I see you brought Naomi with you. Are you going to give her back to me?"

"No, and if you try any of your tricks, then I will fight you. Now, the reason we came here is because we're looking for a new guy in the city, he goes by the name of 'Falcon'."

"Falcon?" he asked, looking completely shocked, "you don't want to mess with him."

"And why's that?" I asked.

"He might've taken a good friend of ours," said Naomi, "that's why we're looking for him."

"You don't want anything to do with him," he said, "according to my sources, he's a very dangerous man. He will carry you high in the sky if he wanted to, then he'll drop you to your doom. Anyone who has tried to stop him, have ended missing and lost...forever."

Naomi was shaking in fear, but I stood firm and calm. After a few seconds, Naomi finally calmed down, "no matter what, we have to save Nina. I know she would do the same for us if we were in trouble."

"She saved you, remember?" I asked.

"Yes, and now is my chance to help her."

"Then it's settled," I looked back over to Naomi's 'former' father again, "where can we find Falcon?"

"He's hiding out in the tallest building in the entire city, he's right at the top floor. But if you value your lives, then don't go up there."

After that little conversation, Naomi and I headed for home.

"What is the tallest building in the entire city?" Naomi asked me.

"I'm not enterily sure," I answered, "but maybe Kaede knows the answer to that."

"I'm not enterily sure myself," she answered when we got in, "there are a lot tall buildings in the city, they are all the same height."

"Darn it," I groaned, " well in that case, we'll just have to search them all. How many are there?"

"At least seven of them."

I looked back to Naomi, "I guess we'll have to search them all," she groaned, then she fell to her knees.

"Naomi!" Kaede and I cried in unison.

She was breathing heavily, but she did open her eyes again, "I'm okay."

I felt her forehead just to make sure, "no you're not, you've come down with a cold."

"Oh no," she groaned, "I can't get sick, I want to help find Nina."

"You just get better Little Sis, I'll start searching the buildings tomorrow. In the meantime, I'll inform Damon about this 'Falcon' character."

Naomi groaned softly, she knew I was right.

"I'll go with you tomorrow," said Primula.

"And I'll help Kaede look after Naomi," said Daisy.

"Just do me one favour," Naomi groaned, "and find Nina."

"I will, I promise."

Naomi smiled, "I know you'll keep your promise Big Bro, you always live up to your promises and that's why I like you."

"Thanks Little Sis."

Kaede and Daisy helped Naomi up to her room, while I made that phone call to Damon.


	15. Chapter 15 To the Top

**Chapter 15: To the Top**

Kaede and Daisy stayed with Naomi all day on September 26th, while Primula, Damon and I went to search alot of the tall buildings in the city. Some of them were unwilling to let us in, but hey, that's why Damon was with us. Sadly, there was no sign of Nina at all.

When we returned home, I told Naomi that we had no luck, and that of course made her feel worse than before.

"Don't worry Little sis," I told her, "I won't give up, you can always count on me."

"I know that, you say that all the time."

"And you know I always mean that everytime."

"Yeah - thanks again Big Bro."

"Only one more to check out tomorrow," I said that night to Kaede, "I guess I could go check it out before 'Tech Corner' is due to come on."

"And I'm coming with you!" cried Naomi, she was feeling much better at this time.

"Okay then Little Sis, but after our search, you're going to school."

"Fine," she groaned as she walked out of the kitchen, "you're starting to sound more and more like a father."

I waited till she was out of the room, then I spoke to Kaede, "I didn't really sound like a father at that moment, did I?"

"Only a little," she giggled, "but you were sounding like a big brother who's looking out for his little sister."

"Yeah," I smiled, then I looked out to the backyard.

"Are you thinking about the first time we kissed?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. After all, the 27th was the day when you and I first kissed on the lips."

Kaede started blushing at that moment, and so did I.

"We were just watching the fireflies, then when they made a heart, you and I looked at each other..."

"We were blushing at that time too," Kaede smiled, "then we closed our eyes, our lips came closer and closer, and then we..." Kaede and I never finished, cause it was at that moment that she and I kissed on the lips again.

We kissed for a minute, then our lips seperated, "kissed again," I said, continuing where Kaede left off.

"Yeah," she smiled, "starting tomorrow night, it'll be one year since you and I became a couple. Still, it feels like we've been together a lot longer than that."

"That's true," I smiled.

Kaede and I just stood there in silence, then we went to work on dinner, throughout that entire time, we couldn't stop blushing, and we would look at each other every now and then.

"I love you Matthew," Kaede whispered happily.

"And I love you too Kaede," I whispered to her.

The next morning (September 27th), we were going to go out looking for Nina again, but there was a slight problem - Naomi was sleeping in, and didn't want to wake up.

"Come on Little Sis, we have to go out now," I said to her.

"No," she groaned, "can't I stay in for a few more minutes?"

"Fine, but you better be out of bed when breakfast is ready," I groaned, "gosh darn it, now she's got my sleeping in habit."

"Don't worry about that," Daisy chuckled, "I know a way to get her out of the bed, it's a trick that Erica once taught me when I was her sister."

"And what would..." I didn't even need to ask, as soon as she grabbed the bed sheets, I knew what she was going to do it, "are you sure you want to do that? She's going to get mad at you."

"I don't mind, she's got to get up sooner or later, and I think now is better than later."

I had to chuckle when I heard that, "Daisy, you are becoming more and more like me everyday, I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Matt," she smiled, "alright, here we go."

She counted to three, then she pulled the sheets really hard. When she did, Naomi rolled on her bed and fell to the floor with a bang.

"HEY!" she cried, "What's the big idea? I was sleeping!"

"I know," Daisy chuckled, "but I had to do something to get you up."

"We're to go out to find Nina," I said, reminding Naomi of the reason we've been searching throughout the entire city.

"Oh yeah," it was that Naomi looked up to me in a serious way.

"Sixth sense," Daisy and I muttered in unison.

"Oh yeah, it's my sixth sense again," Naomi groaned, "And what it's telling me, we might be walking into a trap, and we might be facing down a dangerous enemy."

"Of course we're going up aganist a dangerous enemy, we're looking for some weird guy with wings that might've taken Nina."

"Even so, you might want to bring the sword with you Big Bro. You might have to use it aganist him."

"It's going to be that bad, huh?"

"Yeah," she groaned.

"Very well Little Sis, I'll bring the sword with me, but you have to promise me that you'll be careful."

"I will," she promised.

And so, while Naomi was getting changed, Daisy and I walked over to my room. I looked at the sword for less than a minute, I hadn't used that weapon of mine since the night I helped safe Sia and Kikyou."

"Matt," Daisy said, "it's time."

"Yeah," I said agreeing with her. I grabbed onto the case of the sword, lifted it off it's stand and pulled the blade out. This blade was made out of special metals from the realm of the gods and the realm of the demons, so it made this sword very special. Normally, humans could never hold the sword, let alone use it, but for some reason that is still a mystery to me, I can use the blade, "stand back Daisy, I'm going to practise using this thing."

Daisy stepped out of the room, then once she was out, I started swinging my sword around and around, and using it like a real swordsman would.

"You're good," Daisy gasped happily.

"Thanks, now could you do me a favour? Place this sword in the back seat of the truck, I need to take care of something else first."

"And what would that be?"

"Make the bed, what else?"

Daisy chuckled happily, "doesn't Kaede usually do that kinda stuff?"

"Yep," I looked back to her, "you know you just said 'kinda' again."

"I know, but it's okay, right?"

"Yeah, and to answer your question from before, Kaede does love doing this kinda stuff, but I want to do something nice for her. As you know, she has done so much for me ever since we met, and I want to do so much for her."

"As your way of saying 'thank-you', am I right?" asked Naomi, who was also standing at the doorway.

"You guessed right Little Sis."

She was looking surprised (according to what Daisy told me later), "how did you know it was me? You're not even looking over here!"

"I just know," I chuckled.

"Don't worry Matt," said Daisy, "I'll take the sword down to the truck. Oh, but what should I do if Kaede askes me why I'm holding onto your sword?"

"Just tell her that I'm bringing it just to be on the safe side, mostly cause of..."

"Naomi's sixth sense. Right, I'll tell her that."

After more than thirty minutes, we were ready to head out.

"Be careful out there," said Kaede with a worried tone in her voice, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be careful, but I may have to fight if we do find Nina. I'll find a way to make it up to you though, I promise."

"Thank you Matthew," she then got up on her toes and kissed me on the lips for a minute. After the kiss, Naomi and I headed out, while waving to Kaede. I was paying so much attention to Kaede, that I wasn't watching where I was going and ran smack into the metal gate.

"Are you okay Big Bro?" Naomi asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I then called out to Kaede, "I'm okay! I'll see you tonight!"

"I'll see you tonight!" she called back, while waving to me.

She went back inside the house when we got into the truck, then we headed out to that one building.

"There it is," I said when we arrived, "the tallest building in the entire city, we should've come here first, right Little Sis?" I looked to my left, only to find her nowhere to be seen, "Little Sis?"

I looked across the street, and there was Naomi, she was looking up to the top of the building.

"Oh that's right, you're afraid of heights, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm terrified, and the thought of going up to the top of this building just makes me shiver in fear."

"It's okay Little sis, after all, you're in good hands, especially when you've got a big brother like me by your side."

"Yeah, that's true, but I just have one question to ask."

"And what would that be?"

"How are we going to get up there?"

I really didn't know, that was until I saw a washer's platform that was sitting on the ground, "we'll use that platform to get to the top. Let's go!"

Once we were on board, I pulled on the ropes, and very slowly, we went up to the top of the building. Poor Naomi was shaking in fear.

"Just don't look down," I called to her.

"Too late," she groaned, she was indeed looking down, "I already did."

"I told you not to look down!"

Within ten minutes, we were finally at the top of the building. It looked like a giant sized version of a bird's nest. There were lots of jewels all over the place, my guess was that this Falcon guy stole all of this stuff.

"I'll wait out here," Naomi groaned.

"Good idea," I said, "you don't have powers or weapons with you, so it's better if you stay out here."

Naomi stayed on the outside of the building, while I walked inside. I pulled my sword out of it's case and walked into the 'bird's nest' sort to speak.

"It's quiet!" called Naomi.

"Yeah, a little too quiet," I said agreeing with her, "so where is this guy?"

"Up here!" called a voice.

We looked up and there he was, a man who did have wings on his arms. He was coming down for a landing, just a few feet from where I was standing.


	16. Chapter 16 Falcon

**Chapter 16: Falcon**

This guy was a normal human, but he did indeed have wings on his arms.

"My horrible father was right," Naomi groaned quietly.

"Welcome you two," called Falcon, "I don't usually get visitors up here, so this is a nice change. Now tell me, who are you two?"

I stood there with the sword in my right hand, ready to strike if needed, "my name is Matthew Gagnon, and that's my little sister, Naomi Fuyou. We know you have our friend Nina, and we're not leaving here without her."

"If you have hurt her, then you'll be sorry!" shouted Naomi.

"Thanks Naomi," I called back to her, "I think he gets the message especially since he can see this sword in my hand."

"Oh don't worry," Falcon chuckled, "Nina's perfectly fine, in fact, she's standing right behind you."

I turned around to my left, and there was Nina, she was standing close to the exit.

"NINA!" cried Naomi happily.

"Get out of here Nina!" I said, "I'll take care of this Falcon character," Nina didn't move, "go! I've got this!"

"Come on Nina!" cried Naomi.

Falcon then began to chuckle, "does this sound familar 'I'm looking for my friends Ichi and Zero, I don't know where they are'."

I looked back to Nina and Naomi was looking confused.

"What is he saying?" Naomi asked.

"This is pricless," Falcon chuckled, "let me say this to you here and now, she was playing you like fools."

"Nina, you did not," I said, sounding a little angry.

"What is he saying? Playing us like fools?" Naomi was confused.

"Well at least the boy is smarter than the little girl," Falcon said, Naomi shot him an angry look like she wanted to fight this 'bird-man', "maybe this will clear everything up," and Falcon pulled out a shiny ring.

I gasped when I saw it, "that's Kaede's engagment ring! I thought I lost it," I looked back to Nina, "Nina, you didn't..."

"I did," she groaned, "I'm working for Falcon, if I can get him what he wants, then he'll let Ichi and Zero go unharmed."

"He's got them?" Naomi asked, "But that's still no excuse for stealing Kaede's ring. And I called you my friend."

"But Naomi..."

"Did you really think that this crazy girl wanted to be your friend?" Falcon asked while laughing, "she was lying the entire time."

"I wasn't lying about being your friend," said Nina, "after I met you guys, I wanted to be your friend."

"Too late for that," said Naomi in a huff, "you lied, and stole from us. I don't know if we can ever trust you again."

"NAOMI!" I said, looking firmly over to her, then I looked back over to Nina, "you should've just told us about this."

"Oh yeah? Would you have come to help me save my friends and stop Falcon?"

"Of course we would have. In fact, we can do it now..."

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Falcon, as he came closer and closer to me. I got into a fighting pisition and swang my blade at this Falcon guy. The winds from his wings blew me out of the room and towards the ledge of the building.

"Don't hurt him Falcon!" Nina cried.

"Oh don't worry, I won't!" he called, "the sidewalk will take care of that for me!"

He blew another strong blast of wind, and before I knew it, I was falling...luckily for me, I landed on the platform we used, about a couple of floors down, while my sword went crashing through a window and into the building.

"What are were doing up there?" asked a man from inside the building, "Are you okay?"

"Just fine," I groaned, "but I need to get back to the top of the building, my little sister is up there...", it was then that I noticed a jet pack on the table, "does your company make these things?"

"Yes, but it's still in the testing stages."

"Does it come complete with wings?"

"Yes, but we'll have to attach the wings to it. But like I said, it's..."

"Still in the testing stage, I heard you. So, what is your problem with me using this to save my sister and her friend?"

"No problem," he said, "I'll call my guys and we'll have your jet pack all set up."

"Good, I'll wait here...just don't take forever," I said as I picked up my sword and put it back in it's holder.

"Lucky for you, we're all the same floor," he said, "it won't take too long."

Just above us on the top floor, Falcon had captured Nina and Naomi and had tied them up, then he flew off.

Naomi was just in tears, "thanks to you, my big brother is dead, the ring he was going to give to Kaede is in the hands of a dangerous man, and I'll soon end up as bird food. I hope you're happy with what you did!"

"I'm not happy, I never wanted any of this to happen."

"Will you quit your stupid lies?"

"I'm not lying to you, I never wanted this to happen. I wanted to be your friend, Naomi, you and your wonderful family and circle of friends."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes."

"In that case," Nina looked behind her to see Naomi slip out of the ropes, "help me get that ring back."

"How did you..."

"It helps to be the smallest member of the family, well sometimes. So what do you say...will you help me get the ring back?"

"Yeah..."

It was then that Falcon returned, he looked furious to see the two girls free again, "I will destory you!"

Falcon landed on his two feet, and that's when Naomi went into action. She charged at Falcon, grabbing hold of Kaede's ring and running with Nina to the balcony.

"How are we going to get away now?" Naomi asked.

"You won't!" shouted Falcon, "give me that ring, NOW! It doesn't belong to you."

"It doesn't belong to you either, it belongs to Kaede Fuyou. Matthew was going to give this to her, and he was going to propose to her. At least now she'll get this and know how much he loved her."

"And how do you plan on giving it to her? You can't fly like me."

"I'll find a way!"

Nina then charged past Falcon, with Naomi following close behind.

"What fools," Falcon chuckled, "they won't get too far!"

Nina and Naomi ran down the stairs quickly, but Falcon was right behind them. He was about to catch them, when they all heard the sounds of a jet engine. Nina and Naomi couldn't see what it was, until it appeared.

"Who are you?" Nina asked.

"Need you ask?"

"Big Bro?"

I removed the helmet, revealing my face. Naomi was surprised to see me, that she ran up to me and gave me a hug, "I thought you were..."

"No, I just landed a couple floors down, where they gave me this jet pack..." it was then I noticed Falcon, "I need to get you two out of here."

"Don't worry about me," said Nina, "I'll get the car and join you in a minute."

"Right, in that case, Naomi, you better hang on tight."

She wrapped her arms around me, then we took off while Nina ran to the floor below. To keep Falcon away from Nina, I made fun of his wings, which got him mad and got him coming after me.

The plan worked perfectly, cause Falcon was chasing after me, while Nina was able to get away with the car.

"That building really had jet packs?" Naomi asked me.

"You got that right," I smiled, "now, let's see if we can't..." it was then that I heard a helicopter.

"And here I thought that Falcon could fly with those wings on his arms."

"He can," groaned Naomi, "I think we got extra company."

I looked back to see Falcon to the left, and a helicopter on the right...with two of the four knuckleheads inside. I could tell because Ryan Mason was the one flying it.

"Oh that's just great," I groaned, "that's all I needed!"

"Now what are we going to do?" Naomi asked.

"Out run them both."

Much to our surprise, the helicopter was flying closer and closer to Falcon, as if to say 'back off!', I thought there was also another message to that, meaning 'back off! He's ours!'

Then the helicopter flew close to us, and there was Patrick standing at the side door.

"I thought I told you guys to stay away from Tokyo!"

"You did, but we came back to help you!" called Patrick, "well, Ryan and I did. We came back to say sorry, then we noticed that you were in trouble, so we came to help you."

"How can we believe you?" Naomi asked.

"You have to trust us now, we want to help you."

I thought about it for a second, then I noticed that Falcon was still following behind us, "very well. You can start by following behind Falcon, and look after Naomi. But if you try to hurt her, then you'll have to deal with either her, or me, got it?"

"Got it!" shouted Patrick.

I flew closer to the door, then very carefully, I helped Noami inside.

"Be careful Big Bro!" she called.

"I will!" I called back.

I then flew ahead, along to have Falcon follow along behind me. The chase was on!


	17. Chapter 17 Face Off!

**Chapter 17: Face-Off!**

That Falcon was getting closer and closer to me, he was really mad at me and by the look on his face, he really wanted to tear me to pieces.

"See if you can catch me bird brain!" I called.

I lead him through one of the city parks, trying hard not to get smacked by the trees and avoiding the people that were walking through there.

"Give it up!" Falcon shouted, "and I might spare you from being torn to pieces when I catch you!"

"You wish hot-shot!" I shouted back, "in case you have forgotten, I happen to have a jet pack on my back and there's a helicopter flying just above us. I think you're the one who should give up!"

"Never!" he shouted.

"Alright then," I chuckled, "catch me if you can!"

Falcon tried hard, but I was going too fast for him. All the while I kept thinking to myself, "I sure hope Nina is okay...I wonder where that car of her's is anyways...and how the heck is she going to go out of..."

My thoughts were interupted when I saw Falcon getting closer to me.

"Oh no you don't!"

I pushed on a button and within seconds, I was going even faster than I was before. I almost hit a popcorn stand, but I was able to dodge it. Falcon on the other hand, not so much - he smashed right into it.

"You'll pay for this!" he shouted.

"You wish!" I shouted back.

I looked up, but I couldn't see the helicopter anymore, then I heard it - it was just further ahead of us, trying to block Falcon's way, but now it was in my path.

I turned to the left and was able to dodge the helicopter, but so did Falcon, he was still on my tail, sort to speak.

At this time, Kaede, Primula and Daisy were riding along with Lisa, they were looking for Naomi and myself.

"Isn't that Matthew?" asked Primula as she looked out the window.

Everyone looked, and sure enough, there I was, flying above them and with Falcon still following.

"What the heck has Matthew gotten himself into now?" Lisa groaned, "hang on tight!"

She stopped the car, backed up, then chased after us.

"Please be okay," Kaede whispered quietly.

"Don't worry Kaede," said Daisy, "if I know Matt, I'm sure he can get himself out of this mess."

"I hope so."

Kaede wasn't the only one hoping that I could get out of this mess, I was hoping that too. Mostly cause at this moment, I really wanted to get away from this Falcon guy.

Patrick and Ryan's helicopter flew close, but not too close.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Big Bro?" Naomi asked.

"No," groaned Ryan, "not without injuring him in the process, and we're not the types to harm a single person," Naomi looked at him with an angry look, "now, now, I meant nowadays."

"Don't worry though," said Patrick, "we might be able to come up with a way to beat this guy."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Naomi asked.

"Don't know yet, but we'll think of something," then he had an idea, "maybe if we fly close enough and I can get rid of some of his feathers. Then maybe that will bring an end to the chase."

"Smart thinking, but how..."

"Use the grabber in the back!" called Ryan.

So Patrick went to get the grabbed, then Ryan flew in closer until the helicopter was side by side with Falcon. Patrick opened the door and started to aim his grabber at Falcon's feathers.

"Nice try fools," Falcon laughed in a dark way, "but that won't work, now back off before I jam your engines!"

"You better do what he says guys!" I called, "I'll take care of this guy!"

"Sure thing Matthew, whatever you say!" called Patrick.

And that's what they did, the helicopter fell back, while Falcon continued to chase me. We raced through some parts of the city, until we came upon a huge city park, lots of people there were watching us, and that included Kaede, Daisy, Primula and Lisa, who had arrived.

"What a crowd," I said quietly. I looked around, but I couldn't see Falcon, "I guess I lost him."

A second later, I was going to be proven wrong, as his claws had grabbed onto my jet pack and now he was lifting me higher into the sky.

"You should never have tried to defeat me," he shouted, "now you'll pay!"

He let go, I fell for a bit, but thankfully the jet pack came back on.

"Alright Falcon," I shouted, "you wanted a fight, now you got one!"

Falcon flew straight towards at mad speeds, come to think of it, so was I. We were flying right at each other, it almost looked like we were going to crash into each other. Luckily for me, I knew how to stop him...I pulled out a shiny piece of metal, and using the sun's rays, I shone a bright light right into Falcon's eyes, blinding him.

"I can't see!" he cried.

At the last possible second, I deteched myself from the jet pack and pulled a cord for a parachute.

"Bite that, bird brain!" I shouted.

Falcon couldn't fly away from it, it ran smack into him with a loud bang! He started falling towards the ground and landing in a pile of soft garbage, "yuck!" he groaned, then he noticed that he was surronded by police officers, "dart!" he shouted.

As for me, I would've had a perfect three point landing, had it not been for that parachute - it collapsed on me at the last possible second. Don't you just hate it when that happens.

I was falling slowly to the ground, but luckily for me, someone caught my right arm and pulled me into - a car! It was the same car that Nina was driving before. Speaking of Nina, she was in the passenger seat at the front, while a brown haired boy was driving and the blue haired boy was standing on the back seat.

"Thanks," I said, "you guys must be Ichi and Zero, am I right?"

"That would us," said Ichi.

"Thanks for looking after Nina, I hope she didn't cause too much trouble for you," Zero chuckled.

Nina shot him an angry look, I chuckled softly, "she was no trouble at all," I smiled, "hey Nina, where was the car anyways? I thought my buddy Al took it to be repaired."

"He did," she answered.

"She came down to get us," said Ichi, "then we transported ourselves to where our car was."

"There's something I forgot to mention to you guys before," Nina added, "Ichi and Zero are wizards, I know it might sound strange, but it's true..."

"At this point, I'll believe anything I hear," I said.

Within minutes, we landed safely on the ground, and so did the helicopter.

"Are you okay Little Sis?" I asked.

"I sure am," she smiled, "I've never flown in a helicopter before, it was awesome!"

"Excuse us for a minute," called Ichi, "we need to get that Falcon!"

Both he and Zero ran off to where Falcon was last seen. Nina came over to see if we were okay, "we're fine Nina," I said.

"Were those your friends?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, those were my friends," she answered, "safe and sound, and unharmed, looks like Falcon was able to keep his word about not hurting them."

"Speaking of keeping their words," I said while looking back to Patrick and Ryan, "I told you guys to leave and never return."

"Would you like me to take them away?" Damon asked as he came over.

Patrick and Ryan looked worried this time, they didn't want to go back to jail again. I looked back to Damon, "well Damon, you could, but what would be the point? They didn't do anything wrong, they actually tried to help."

"That might be true, but that's no excuse for what they did before."

"True, they do some horrible things in the past..."

"And we're really sorry about that too," said Patrick.

"But I think that we should just forgive and forget, and maybe say that there were a couple of imposters posing as Patrick and Ryan. What do you say to that?"

Damon was awfully quiet for a while, then after less than a minute, he spoke again, "sure, sounds good to me."

He then walked away. Patrick and Ryan looked over to me in surprise, "Why did you do that, Matthew?" Ryan asked.

"Does this mean that you've forgiven us?" Patrick asked.

"Well, not completely, you'll have to give me some time to forgive you," then I added, "still, after what you did today, I don't think you'll have that long to wait for my forgiveness."

"Or mine!" said Lisa, she was now standing beside the helicopter, "you guys did good today, even if it was reckless."

"Just like when we were younger," Patrick chuckled.

"Yeah, just like when we were younger," I smiled.

The four of us placed out our right hands, one on top of the others, then all together we shouted "FRIENDS FOR LIFE!"

"Big Bro," Naomi whispered, "I think you need to speak to Kaede, she's looking worried."

I looked over to the crowd of people, and there was Kaede. She was indeed looking worried. I was just about to walk over to her, when Nina called out for me.

"I'm so sorry about what happened," she said and handed me something small, "sorry."

Then she ran off to rejoin Ichi and Zero, who had just returned. I looked to see what it was that she gave me - it was the ring I was going to give to Kaede. I got out the box, put the ring back in it, then slipped it back into my pocket and walked over towards Kaede.

"Are you okay Matthew?" she asked me.

"Yeah I'm okay, although that's something else I would like to cross off my list of things I don't want to do again," I chuckled, "and I'm sorry about worrying you, I'll make it up to you."

"It's okay Matthew, I'm just glad to see that you're okay."

"I'm happy to hear that," then I spoke in a serious way (with all our friends and family standing all around us), "when I was lost my job and I was disowned, I felt like my whole life had turned upside down, but then, you invited me to move in with you, and ever since that day, you've made me one of the happiest guys in the entire universe. I've been really happy ever since we became a couple, right on this very day."

Kaede smiled as she listened to what I had to say.

"I enjoy every moment we've spent together, and - I would like that to continue for a long time," at this time, I was getting down on my right knee, then I pulled the box out from my pocket.

"He's going to ask her," Naomi whispered to Primula in an excited way.

"I love you Kaede, and I would like to spend forever with you. Which is why I'm asking - Kaede Fuyou, will you - marry me?"

I opened the box and showed her the beautiful ring, she gasped when she saw it. Everyone remained quiet, they wanted to hear what her answer was going to be.

"She might say 'no'," Patrick whispered.

"Doubt it," whispered Lisa, "you don't know Kaede like we do."

Kaede was quiet for less than thirty seconds, then she smiled to me and spoke up, "Matthew, I've enjoyed every moment with you too. Ever since you moved in with me, I have often felt like I'm the luckiest girl in the entire universe. I love you so much - I want to spend forever with you, so my answer is - yes! Yes, I will marry you," she said in a really happy way.

I was almost speechless as I got to my feet. Then I started to smile, and while everyone around us was cheering for us, I wrapped my arms around Kaede, and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you Kaede," I said happily while I had some tears come out of my eyes.

"You're welcome Matthew, I love you," she whispered to me.

"And I love too Kaede."


	18. Chapter 18 The Wedding

**Chapter 18: The Wedding**

After a few minutes, I slipped that ring onto Kaede's right second finger. She smiled as she looked at it, "where did you get this ring?" she asked me.

"I got it from that shop in Strasburg," I answered.

"So that's why you want in that shop," she giggled happily.

We both stared into each other's eyes, it would've been one of those kissing moments, had it not been for Lisa, "okay you two, break it up!"

"Lisa," I said firmly, "why would you say something like that?"

"It's a tradition," she said, "the groom can't see the bride before the wedding."

"Come with us," Asa chuckled, "and we'll show you what we mean."

And that's what we did, we followed our friends to another part of the park, where we got a huge surprise. There were several tents nearby and would you believe that they were set up for one reason, it was for a wedding. Which was ours, according to what the sign said.

"It's our little gift to you guys," Michael smiled.

"Wow!" I gasped, then I asked, "but there's so much that has to be done before the wedding..."

Lisa chuckled at that moment, "well Matthew, to tell you the truth, we already took care of that - and that includes the girl's night out and the guy's night out."

"And you didn't suspect a thing," Itsuki chuckled.

"No, no we didn't know about this," I chuckled slightly.

"This is really nice of you guys to do," said Kaede kindly, "but how did you know that Matthew would propose to me today?"

"We just knew," answered Sia.

"Plus," added Kikyou, "we had a strong feeling that he would propose to you today, because of what happened last year."

"Our first kiss," Kaede and I whispered quietly.

"Now come on," said Mayumi, "let's get you ready for this wedding."

As we went our seperate ways, I called out to Kaede, "I'll see you in a bit!"

"Okay Matthew, I'll see you in a bit!"

Boy was I in for another surprise, as I was given a perfect tuxedo.

"Smashing," Michael gasped after I had gotten changed into my tuxedo, "you're definetly ready for the wedding."

"I have to agree with you on that one," said Itsuki, "well, we better get back to our seats, we'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah, thanks again guys."

After they had left, I looked at myself in the mirror - "yeah, I will make a great husband for Kaede."

"You sure will," called Rin, I jumped in surprise.

"As if I didn't have enough problems already," I groaned, "first my sisters, my cousin, then Mr. Fuyou and now you!"

"Sorry Matthew, I didn't mean to spook you."

"Nah that's okay Rin," I then had to ask, "are you okay with me marrying Kaede? I mean, you two have been friends for a long time and I know you probably still have some feelings for her..."

"I'm okay with you marrying her. I do care about Kaede, but I'm only a friend to her, like I always have been. You have a bond with her that's stronger than my bond with her, you deserve to be with her forever."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes," he answered, "in fact, I could see that from the moment I first saw you and Kaede together."

"On my second day here?" I asked looking a little confused.

"Yes, I could see that you two were meant to be together, if you ask anyone, then they will tell you the same thing. Just promise me that you'll continue to look out for Kaede, you know that she does over do it sometimes..."

"I know, you have my word Rin, I'll continue to look out for Kaede, I promise."

"Good," he smiled. He held out his right hand and I shook it back with my right hand.

At the same time, Kaede was talking with Asa and asking her if she was okay with us getting married.

"I'm fine with the idea, I'm happy for you two, I've always had a strong feeling that you and Matthew would get married, especially when I first saw you two together."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Asa then looked away.

A few seconds later, Kaede could see the reason why Asa's looking away, it was because she was crying.

"Why are you crying Asa?"

"I'm just so happy for you and Matthew - you have to promise me that you'll always look out for him."

"I will."

"That's good," Asa smiled, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my seat, I'll see you later."

Asa then walked out from the room Kaede was in. Kaede was awfully quiet for a while, she was thinking back to the night when she told Asa how she felt about Rin, then she thought about Asa's tears a short while ago.

"I promise you Asa, I won't let Matthew down, ever."

At long last, the wedding was all ready. Everyone was sitting in their seats, except for Cineraria, who was going to be playing the music. I was soon standing at the front with the minister, then the music started playing - and there she was, Kaede was walking along beside her father. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, she also had beautiful pink flowers in her hair and she also had a cross hanging from her neck.

"She's beautiful," said the minister.

"She is," I said agreeing with him, "and that girl is going to be my wife."

"I'm so proud of you Kaede," her father was saying to her, "and if your mother was alive today, I'm sure she would be proud of you as well."

"Do you really think so?" she asked kindly.

"Yes," he said, then he looked away, it was because he was crying (just like Asa did).

"What's wrong daddy?"

"Nothing at all, it's just something every father does when his daughter gets married."

They soon came up to the stairs, Kaede's father sat down in the front seat on the left side, while Kaede walked up the stairs to me. She was also holding onto a set of flowers in her hands.

"Kaede," I said, "you look so beautiful tonight, but then again, you always look beautiful."

"Thank you Matthew, and I have to say that you look handsome tonight, as always," she giggled.

After our comments, the wedding began. In a while, Kaede and I told our vows (we made them at that moment, but of course we meant every word we said). Then after almost an hour, there came the questions that everyone was hoping to hear.

"Do you Matthew Gagnon, take Kaede Fuyou to be your wife?"

"I Do," I smiled.

"And do you Kaede Fuyou, take Matthew Gagnon to be your husband?"

Kaede looked at me, still smiling. She smiled too, then she said "I do."

"I now pronouce you both, husband and wife - you may now kiss the bride."

I lifted the vale, revealing Kaede's face, she was blushing at this time and so was I. We then closed our eyes, our lips came closer and closer, until we kissed. Everyone started cheering for us, then came another surprise, "it's the fireflies!" cried Naomi.

She was right, the fireflies flew into the tent and floated just above us. Then came another surprise, they came together to form a heart, just like they did last year.

"Oh la la!" Kareha said, glowing in a bright light.

"It's so beautiful," said her sister, Tsubomi.

After the kiss, Kaede and I walked down the carpet to the next tent, but first she tossed the flowers she had been carrying, and would you believe that Asa was the one who caught them? Then we walked over to where the party was being held. Both Kaede and I said thank-you to everyone for throwing this wedding and for being the best friends we could ever ask for.

"And now my friends, there's something I'm not sure alot of you know, but when I was younger, I used to sing. The reason I'm saying this, is because I would like to perform a song for my beautiful wife, Kaede."

"Oh Matthew," Kaede said quietly, but in a happy way.

Patrick, Ryan and Lisa grabbed onto some instruments and walked up to a stage. Once I got up there, I told them which song I wanted them to perform, then they started to play, it was called 'Whoever Made Those Rules' (A Doc Walker Song).

Kaede smiled as she watched me perform the song for her.

"You were great Matthew," she said after I was done.

"Thanks Kaede, but I wouldn't have been able to do this without you giving me courage and support. And now my dear wife, how would you like to sing?"

"Me? Well, I'm not sure..."

"How about if we do one together?"

"Sure," she smiled, I think she liked that idea.

When everyone saw Kaede climb onto the stage, they started to cheer for both of us. I told Lisa, Ryan and Patrick of which song to perform, and then I whispered it to Kaede.

"Do you really think I can do this?" she asked.

"I'm sure you can, I believe in you," I said to her, and gave her a wink.

Kaede giggled, then once everyone was quiet, we started to perform our first ever duet, which was our song "You'll Be In My Heart". When we finished, everyone clapped and cheered for us, really loudly.

"You were fantastic Kaede," I whispered to her, "I knew you could do it."

"Thank you Matthew," she then gave me another kiss on the lips. It was a wonderful moment to see, everyone we knew was once again cheering for us, well - nearly everyone.

Outside of the tent, Nina, Ichi and Zero were getting themselves ready to go.

"I hate to leave, but I doubt they'll want to speak to me after what I did," groaned Nina.

"Don't be so sure," called Ichi, "I think your new friends still want to talk to you."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause they're coming over," said Zero, pointing over to us. Primula, Daisy, Naomi, Kaede and I were walking over towards them.

"Hi guys, listen I'm really sorry for what I did," Nina groaned, "I know it was wrong, if you don't want to talk to me again, I'll understand."

"Actually Nina," I said, "we actually came out here to say 'thank-you'."

She looked at me as if I had gone crazy, "What? But I stole the ring and nearly got you seriously hurt."

"But you did help Naomi escape from Falcon," said Kaede, "and you were able to get the ring back, so that's why we're saying thank you."

"Ah well, you're welcome," she said, still sounding a little confused as to why we forgiving her.

"So where is that Falcon?" Naomi asked.

"We got him all tied up," said Zero, "we're going to take him back to our world and make sure he doesn't try to make anymore escape attempts again."

"So you are from another world," said Daisy, "I knew it."

"Come on Nina," called Ichi, "we're ready to go."

"Okay, well I guess this is goodbye."

"Will you come back someday?" Naomi asked.

"Why would you ask me to come back?"

"Because you're my friend, and when you're friends with Naomi Fuyou, then we're friends for life."

"And now you're becoming more like me everyday Little Sis," I said to her, "but she is right Nina, cause we would all say the same thing, your our friend and we hope that you will return someday."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes," smiled Kaede, "We mean every word of it."

"Just leave your troubles back in your world," I added as a joke.

"Okay, that's a promise, and I also promise to return someday. Matthew, Kaede, I hope your marriage lasts forever, good luck."

"Thank you Nina," Kaede and I said in unison.

Within a few minutes, Nina and her friends were finally ready to go, "goodbye everyone, we'll miss you all!"

"Good bye Nina!" we all cried.

We watched as they flew away and into a portal for their world. We were silent for less than a minute, then Naomi spoke up, "Big Bro, do you think we'll get to see Nina ever again?"

"I'm sure we will," I smiled, "you never know, she might return."

"And maybe next time, she'll have a boyfriend."

We all eyed Naomi for a few seconds before looking back up to the stars and the fireflies above us.

"At first," I was saying to Kaede, "I had a cursed life, always alone and miserable, but now my life is like a blessed dream come true, especially since I'm here with you Kaede."

"I'm happy to hear that, Matthew," she said happily, "I guess you could say that this is your kinda life."

"Actually Kaede, I think it's...'Our Kinda Life' now."

"Yeah," then she placed her head on my left shoulder as we looked up to the stars.

**The End!**

Well my friends, that's all for the crossover. I hope you've enjoyed reading every moment of it, and don't you worry, there many more stories to come out about Matthew, Kaede and the rest of their family and friends, in the upcoming series called "Our Kinda Trip", coming soon. And for the record, this crossover story took me six months to write up.


End file.
